It's a Looney World
by tinytim12
Summary: Set in an alternate universe. Bugs and Fudd, now hitmen, are given an assignment. But everything is just so damn grey.
1. The Assignment

Another day in Looney World.

That's what everyone called it. Because the world, was, well, looney.

The Global Mayor of Looney World paced up and down in his office. He had a big problem, on his hands, yesiree, a very big one. One false step could mean the utter destruction of Looney World. And it was UTTER destruction, not just damage caused by those random ACME bombs that randomly fell everywhere.

The mayor sighed, and finally worked up the courage to press the button of the screen in front of him. The screen flickered into life, and then the mayor saw the interior of an alien ship, with various alien lurking in the background.

The person – or the creature – he had intended to talk to was peering at him through the video feed. With eyes that glowed white but the rest of his facial features were obscured by the shadows cast by the ridiculous helmet he was wearing. The rest of his getup was equally stupid – golden armor and a long red cape, an outfit reminiscent of a Roman Centurion. But what could you expect from Martians?

'Good evening,' Global mayor Porky Pig politely said.

'You may call me Marvin,' the Martian replied coldly. 'Have you come to re-negotiate?'

'As a matter of fact, yes,' Porky smiled. 'P-p-p-please focus your spy cameras on Sector A3809 of Looney World.'

Marvin's glowing eyes narrowed as he accessed something off-screen. Porky waited patiently. He was a born leader – what he had in his chubby appearance, he made up in his nerves of steel and his iron fist. He also wasn't as unfit as some people might think.

Now he watched Marvin's eyes narrow even further as he saw what the feed on his spy camera was. When he turned back to stare at Porky, he appeared dead furious.

'It was my impression that you wished this conflict to end with minimum casualties.' Marvin softly said. 'But instead you insist on making this harder.'

'Looney World refuses to just give in to the Martians,' Porky growled. 'We will do whatever necessary to fight back.'

Marvin shook his head. 'You don't understand, do you? I merely wanted to take over this planet peacefully. But instead, we've got ACME nuclear missiles pointed at each other.'

'Yes,' Porky nodded. 'If you launch your missiles, we'll launch ours. And that would be catastrophic for both sides. I suggest you simply back off and return to Mars.'

He waited respectfully for Marvin to speak. Marvin's next words, however, chilled him to the bone.

'This makes me very angry,' Marvin said. '_Very_ angry indeed.'

With that, the screen went blank.

* * *

Outside of the Mayor's office, Looney World commute was proceeding as usual.

As creatures filed past one another in the busy street, Daffy 'Duck' Dodgers suddenly disengaged himself from the crowd. Half man, half duck and in an expensive green suit, he was a man with a mission.

Dodgers opened the violin case he had been carrying and withdrew a T1000 ACME Multi- purpose Sniper Rifle. No one who was passing by found Dodgers and his rifle an immediate concern. Sure, he was going to assassinate somebody, but it wasn't them, so there was nothing to worry about.

Dodgers carefully looked into the scope, and positioned the rifle. Through the ACME scope he could see, from 1km away, the head of his target: Yosemite Sam, local drug lord. Dodger's furry finger tightened on the trigger.

Sam's head exploded in a red mist and he fell out of Dodger's view. But it hadn't been Dodgers who had killed him.

The green suited assassin looked beside him to see his rival bounty hunter, Elmer Fudd. It was Fudd who had killed Sam.

'Well, Duck, looks like I'm claiming the bounty,' Fudd grinned. 'Again.'

Elmer Fudd was one of those people who you just didn't like. Smoking a cigarette and dressed in dirty army fatigues. Holding another ACME sniper rifle. There was something about all those things which made him annoying.

'Good afternoon, Fudd,' Dodgers greeted him politely, not letting his true feelings show. 'I guess you won the bounty fair and square.'

'That's right,' Fudd replied. 'No matter what, I'll always be better than you.'

'Even though you're only human?'

Fudd snarled. 'Shut your trap or I'll shoot you,'

As Dodgers prepared for a fight, there was suddenly an explosion behind him. Damn. It was raining bombs again.

Without a word, the two hitmen sprinted across the street and into cover. ACME bombs rained down on the street and the unfortunate people who were no fast enough were reduced to a bloodstain on the gravel.

Dodgers had no idea why the bombs were falling and he didn't care – some things in Looney World were just plain illogical. But if he had to guess, it was probably Wild E Coyote's gang and RR's gang throwing bombs at each other in the air, and a few stray ones were falling. The two gangs had been fighting for so many years they had forgotten the reason for their feud in the first place.

The managed to make it to safety by entering a random bomb shelter that was lying by the pavement. How it got there was another mystery for another day.

'Man, that was some fine rain!' Fudd whooped. Dodgers glared at him, when suddenly both of their phones rang.

They answered their phones at the same time, and the Global Mayor Porky Pig appeared on the video screen.

'Good, you're all here together,' Porky grunted. 'I assume that Yosemite Sam is dead?'

'You betcha!' Fudd said. 'And I was the one who did it.'

Dodgers said, 'Sir, why did you call both of us?'

Porky's face grew serious. 'You are aware of the Martian threat, yes?'

Of course they both knew. Some Martian calling himself Marvin had a dozen ACME missiles pointing at earth.

'I've tried negotiating with him, but its no use,' Porky sighed. 'So I now give you authorization to do what I think you know what to do.'

'Oh I know,' Fudd shouted with glee.

'You'll be working together for this assignment,' Porky said, and that made both hitmen groan. 'It's too dangerous for either of you to attempt it alone,' Porky continued.

'Sir, you haven't told us our assignment,' Dodgers said, but of course he knew what the assignment was already. He was just asking to be polite.

'Your assignment is,' Porky began, 'to assassinate Marvin the Martian.'

* * *

**Note: I know this is extremely OOC but it will be explained(to some extent) in Chapter 6. I'm really really really really desperate for reviews, so PLEASE just drop one word or two. You can still review if you're not logged in.**


	2. The Traitor

Bugs closed his phone with a sigh. This assignment was the most difficult yet. The Martian had technology that was beyond Looney World's, and Marvin would spot an assassination attempt from miles away.

'So any ideas, wabbit?' Fudd sneered.

'I will have to do some research,' Bugs said. 'In the Looney Library. Care to join me?'

'Yuck!' Fudd made a face. 'No way am I going near books!'

'Then I suppose you'll have to stay behind,' Bugs said. Inwardly, he grinned. This was what he wanted all along – to get away from Fudd as quickly as possible. He just couldn't stand the man.

'Okay fine then,' Fudd said. 'You do all the research. While I'll just slack fro a bit. Meet back at the Gotham Café at 4pm, you agree?'

Bugs nodded.

'Well then bye, you scummy piece o' shit,' Fudd turned away, his wafting stench disappearing with him. Bugs walked in the other direction.

For an instant, the two of them were alone.

At 4pm they met again at the Gotham Café. Or, at least what was left of it. Someone had apparently dumped a truckload of acid over it for some reason.

'Okay, got any ideas _now_?' Fudd said.

'Keep calm, Fudd. Ordinary 10000x magnification scoped sniper rifles won't work, Mars will detect them. And if the Martian ever detects an assassination attempt, there's no telling what he'd do with his missiles. Probably the war of the Worlds will break out. And then we'll be in the doghouse.'

'So?' Fudd was getting impatient. 'What's the plan.'

'The plan,' Bugs said, trying to remain patient, 'is to use an invisible space shuttle to go to Mars. The T6000 model. There's only one kind of it in the world, and it's virtually undetectable. I plan to ask my underground contact, Daffy "Duck" Dodgers, if he knows the whereabouts of this shuttle.'

'So we're going to the duck's place?' Fudd whistled. 'Sweet. I wonder if he's still alive.'

'If I know Dodgers, he will be. Come on, let's go,'

The two started walking past the Looney commuters. However, five minutes into their journey, Fudd said, 'there's someone following us.'

'I've noticed,' Bugs muttered.

'I didn't get a good look at them.'

'They are in brown coats. Faces hidden. Two of them. One is as small as my fist, and the other one is a foot taller than me.'

'Why are they following us, y'reckon?' Fudd said as they crossed the road. Out of the corner of his eye, he could definitely see the two figures in brown coats, one tall, one small.

'Maybe it's because we've been betrayed..'

'What?!'

'Maybe it's because you told the Martian, or someone, of our assassination attempt. So he sent these two, who are planning to kill us when we are in a vulnerable spot.'

'Wabbit,' Fudd swore. 'You really jump to conclusions. First of all, they may not be Marvin's crew, they may be just old enemies. Secondly, why would I betray you? The boss is paying us millions of bucks for this one. Thirdly, we share mutual enemies. I would love nothing more than to pop Marvin's cap.'

'It was just the first possibility that crossed my mind. It's would be just like you to perform treachery.'

Fudd was silent for a while. Then, pink spots speared on his cheeks. He suddenly grabbed Bugs's suit and pushed him up against the wall

'I've had it with you, wabbit. If you want to play dirty, I'll play dirty,'

Bugs sighed. 'Elmer, you just are a piece of work, aren't you? We're wasting time – '

'Say that again. Say that again. I dare you, I double dare you, bastard!'

'You're a piece of work.'

Fudd drew his fist back, but Bugs calmly moved his head to one side. Fudd's hairy fist broke the wall where Bugs's head had once been. Fudd pulled his hand out, and found that it had grown red and was pulsing.

'Screw you,'

'No thanks,' Bugs said. 'Sometimes I wonder how we ever became childhood friends. We're worlds apart.'

'Yeah, we were best friends, weren't we?' snarled Fudd. 'What do you think happened, eh?'

'The real world happened,' Bugs gently laid a hand on Fudd's good one. 'Now no more dawdling around. Let's get back to work.'

'Now way Hosea. Im going to fix you good, wabbit, and - ;'

A voice behind him said 'Freeze.'

Fudd slowly turned his head. 'Oh hell,' both bounty hunters said together.

The Mutts had arrived. Half man half dog, they were what was left of the police force in Looney World. Apparently they were all clones or something.

Five of them were surrounding Fudd, and each of them wielded a heavy mallet. One strong blow could crush a skull.

'Freeze or we will be forced to engage,' one Mutt said.

'On what charge?' Bugs demanded.

'Just come with us quietly, sir, and everything will be sorted out.'

'Screw you,' Fudd snarled, and his fist shot out. Instantly a Mutt's mallet swung in the direction of Fudd's head, but the bald hitman ducked. The mallet sailed past him.

And straight into Bugs's face...

* * *

Inside the mayor's office, Porky was brooding sadly. Looney World was becoming too corrupt lately…

He was interrupted when his video screen burst into life. There was Marvin the Martian, looking angrier as ever.

'To what do I – 'Porky began, but Marvin cut him off.

'I am aware than you sent two assassins to kill me,' Marvin said. 'That makes me very angry indeed.'

Porky gave a start. 'P-p-p-p-p-p-p-preposterous!' he shouted. But of course it was true. How could Marvin have known? Porky had told only a few people. Was there a traitor in his midst?

'Because of your treachery, I am giving you two hours to disarm you missiles,' Marvin got straight to the point.

'But that will leave us defenseless.'

'Shut up,' Marvin said coldly. 'Two hours. And if I see a single rocket on Looney World after two hours – I will attack with my own.'

With that, the video screen dissolved into blackness, and Porky was left with the entire world on his shoulders.


	3. The Conversation

Bugs quickly jerked his head left, and the mallet shattered stone to his right. Bugs grabbed the Mutt's hand and twisted, causing the mallet to fall onto the ground and roll away.

'You did that on purpose,' Bugs said to Fudd, pulling the Mutt he was holding and sending him into a white-gloved fist.

;I knew you would dodge it,' Fudd replied, whipping out his shotgun. 'Guess we've got a fight on our hands. Hoo-rah!'

'You are quite annoying,' Bugs commented, and with a swift stroke he broke the Mutt's hand and tossed him away. He could have killed the Mutt, of course, but the Global Mayor had a strange moral compass, and had earlier ordered Bug not to kill anybody that was not crucial to the assignment.

Now, the Mutts advanced.

'Engage hostiles!' one of them barked.

'We could all get this sorted out,' Bugs held his hands up in a pacifying motion. 'We haven't done anything wrong. We are just on government business.'

'You have hurt a police officer! Engage hostiles!'

Bugs sighed. That was clone mentality for you.

'Woopee! A fight!' Fudd gleamed as he flipped his shotgun around to use it as a club. He smashed it into a Mutt's face as another swung a mallet, which was easily dodged.

Bugs went up against one Mutt. With precise movements, his fingers jabbed at every vulnerable spot – the neck, the pelvis, the sides…within seconds the Mutt was on the ground, unable to feel his body.

'Tsk tsk,' Bugs murmured, when suddenly there was a sudden _click click_.

'Do not move,' the last Mutt said. He was holding a pistol instead of a mallet. 'Or I will have to shoot in self-defence.'

'Buy Bugs,' Fudd said, safe because his opponents were already defeated. 'Nice knowing you.'

'You have a right to remain silent,' the Mutt spoke in a detached voice, but his attention was focused on Bugs. 'Please come with us quietly.'

'Now, now, mister,' Bugs walked forward, carefully watching the Mutt's hand.

The Mutt pulled the trigger.

Bang.

'So you see,' Bugs continued, his head now tilted to one side where he had dodged the bullet, 'as I earlier said, we have done nothing wrong – '

Bang. Tilt.

' – we happen to be on a very important errand actually, and can't afford to waste time – '

Bang. Tilt.

' – so if you just stop to explain the reason for our arrest I can sort this out and we can happily go on our way – '

Bang.

This time Bugs sidestepped and with one quick stride he reached the Mutt, disarmed him and threw him onto the ground.

'Why can't we just get along?' he sniffed.

'Show off,' muttered Fudd. 'C'mon, let's get out of here before more arrive.'

'Too late.'

'Shit.'

About twenty more Mutts had arrived on the scene, and passers-by fled the scene. Several tended to their injured comrades while others aimed pistols.

'Freeze or we will engage.' the emotionless voice droned.

There were twenty of them this time, and Bugs knew he wouldn't be able to dodge twenty bullets all at once. So he slowly put his hands up.

'Fine, I surrender,' he said.

Fudd was more hot-blooded. 'Aw, come on wabbit, we can take 'em!'

'Now we can't.'

'Yes we can!' Fudd snarled, and raised his shotgun. Quick as a flash Bugs extended a finger and delicately pressed the fleshy area at the top of Fudd's neck, and the assassin fell down unconscious.

Bugs sighed as the Mutts closed in around him.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, he arrived at the police station. Fudd was still out.

'Why have you arrested us?' Bugs repeated. The Mutt stared coldly at him before turning away. Bugs thought briefly about trying to escape, but the twenty Mutts were still surrounding him. They certainly never left anything to chance.

Fudd was carried to some place while Bugs was led by the friendly twenty into the inner sanctum of the police station. The Mutts finally stopped outside a door

'You are about to meet the leading officer of this establishment,' the Mutt droned. 'Please be respectful.'

Bugs calmly opened the door and walked inside. He expected another Mutt. But to his surprise, he saw a female bunny sitting at the desk.

'Well, well, well,' Bugs said. 'Lola Bunny. In charge of the police force, then?'

'That's right,' Lola said stonily. 'Now sit, down, Bugs. Let's have a little chat.'

Bugs sat down. The last time he had met Lola was when he had been trying to hook her up. That hadn't ended well.

'So, to what do I owe the pleasure?'

Lola did not indulge in small talk. 'I received an anonymous tip-off that two assassins were going to kill somebody. So I sent my Mutts to investigate.'

'We're just assassins. We do our job. Nothing wrong with that.'

'Tell that to the families of the people you've killed.'

Bugs sighed again. Lola was one of those strange people who were even more morally blinded than the Global Mayor. 'Apparently the Global Mayor doesn't feel the same way, it was he who brought us in as hired hitmen in the first place.'

'Just because the Global Mayor – '

Bugs held up his hand. 'I hate moral debates. Now let's stop dawdling and get down to business. Basically, we have done nothing wrong. You are imprisoning us against our will for no valid reason. I wonder how the Global Mayor is going to feel about that, eh?'

'You won't be seeing him for a while.'

'Hmm?'

'You haven't heard? It's all over the news. He sent two assassins to kill Marvin the Martian.'

Bugs sat bolt upright in his chair. 'What?!'

'I had a suspicion those two assassins might be you and Fudd, so I sent backup to bring you in.'

'Wait, wait. Who spread the news about the assassination attempt?'

'Another anonymous guy. Now…'

'There's a traitor in the Global Mayor's administration. Someone – '

'I don't give a shit about that. What I'm trying to tell you that its wrong to kill Marvin the Martian. If you do, what happens? Mars will retaliate.'

'And if we don't kill the Martian, Mars will attack anyway.'

'Not true. We can resolve the situation to diplomatic means – '

'So we give them half of our ACME supply just so that they don't attack?'

Lola was silent.

'Okay, I'm out of here. As I said, you have no right to keep me here.' Bug got up. 'I trust your Mutts won't shoot me if I leave?'

'They never kill.'

'They tried to kill me.'

'Shit. I thought they grew out of that.'

Bugs shrugged and started to leave this sorry excuse of a police force, when suddenly Lola said, 'I know where Dodgers is,'

Bugs turned. 'Duck Dodgers?'

'I know he has the only working invisible space shuttle in the world. He's not here. But I have the shuttle. You need it?'

'Lola, you drive a hard bargain. So that's the reason you called me here. To suggest a deal?'

'Of course.'

'Knowing full well that if I fulfill the deal I will kill the Martian?'

'I won't be too sure of that.'

'Mmm. What's the deal.'

'Gang activity has been soaring lately. Mainly between Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner.'

'Call him Double R.'

'Whatever. Innocent people have been caught in the crossfire. So I want you to put a stop to it.'

'Assassinate Coyote?'

'Bring him here alive.'

'I can't guarantee that.'

'Just do it.'

'You understand, of course, that the reason that no one has been able to kill him because he is quite powerful. I may not be able to do it.'

'I have faith in you, Bugs.'

'Please, no references to my past life. I'll do your job. Have that shuttle ready by tonight.'

'Good.'

Bugs paused. 'You know, this world is a lost cause. The police force is a joke. You'll never be able to make a difference.'

'Yes. I will.' The three words were spoken with solid determination.

'You know, I once knew a man who was like you. He was a superhero of sorts. Went around beating bad guys – but never killing them.'

'Then?'

'He died. Murdered by one of the guys whose life he had spared.'

Bugs then turned, and walked through the door. 'Just some food for thought.' He commented. 'Send Fudd out after me, will ya?'

* * *

Bugs waited outside the station for five minutes before his phone rang. It was the Global Mayor.

'Any progress?' he barked.

'In progress,' was all Bugs could say. Porky got the message.

'I need you to get it done by 6:10pm, Bugs, or else the world is screwed.'

Bugs looked at his watch. It was 5pm. 'Why so soon, sir?'

'That's the deadline for me to withdraw my missiles. Of course I won't do that, so it's up to you now.

'And another thing, Bugs. There's a traitor. Someone told Marvin and the media about the assassination attempt. I've only told you, Fudd, and several of my advisors about the assassination.'

'So you're suspecting me?'

'Yes.' There was something beautiful about that one word, Bugs reflected. The traitor could be easily anyone. Fudd, the advisers, even Porky ...

Even himself.

'And Fudd too?'

'Not so much. He's smart and he loves money. He'd know it would be better in the long term if he stuck by me. But still, he's a suspect.'

'And your advisors?'

'Of course they're suspects too. Now listen here, Bugs. I want Marvin dead by sixth past six, or else I'm terminating your contract.'

With that, the ever friendly Global Mayor hung up. Bugs closed the phone just as Fudd staggered out of the station and towards Bugs.

'You bloody wanker, you tried to – '

'Later. We're on a strict deadline.'

Bugs started to stride down the street, Fudd grumpily following. Quickly Bugs brought him up to speed.

'So we kill Coyote?'

'Yes – although – '

Bugs and Fudd both stopped dead in their tracks.

The two figures in brown coats were standing in front of them, blocking their path.

'Please move aside,' Bugs politely said, but of course they didn't.

Instead, they whipped out knives. Big knives for the tall one, short knives for the tiny one.

Fudd's hand went for his shotugn, but Bugs held him back.

'i'll handle these guys,' Bugs said coolly.

'What?'

'We're on a deadline. There's only one hours left, and we can't let these goons slow us down. We have to split up.'

Fudd shrugged. 'It's you funeral.'

Fudd took out a bottle of pills from his jacket and swallowed the whole bottle.

'I never knew you had a pill addiction.'

'Shaddup, and do your thing!'

Fudd ran at the two creatures and jumped over them with an athletic bound (although he landed clumsily). He got to his feet and sprinted across the street. The tall coat started to follow, but what interrupted by a gunshot which he barely dodged.

'Your opponent is me,' Bugs said.

The two coats regarded him silently. Then they advanced with their knives, the tall one approaching from the left, the short one creeping up from the right.

* * *

**Notes: I would really really really appreciate it if you review, I don''t care if what you have to say is good or bad. If you're not logged in you can still review, so please take the time to do so.**


	4. The Brawl, part 1

Fudd ran as fast as he could, then dived into a nearby gun shop to catch his breath. Was that wabbit stupid or something, thinking he could take two on one? Still, he had a point. Less than an hour left and they still hadn't gotten the shuttle.

Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him. He immediately ducked, rolled, and whipped out his shotgun.

The gun shop owner was smiling at him.

'Hello, sir, would you like anything?'

'No!'

'In that case,' the gunsmith smiled evilly. 'I'm afraid I have a tendency to kill anyone who isn't a customer.'

Fudd prepared himself for a fight, when suddenly huge anvil crashed through the roof and crushed the gunsmith to death.

Fudd looked up, and saw a cat hefting another anvil.

'You want one too?' he snarled.

'No, but take me to Wile E. Coyote, you brat. I have some important information to give him.'

The young cat laughed. 'Are you mad? You think I would just – '

Fudd cocked the shotgun with a loud _clack clack. _It was then which the cat realized the shotgun was pointing at him.

'Okay okay,' he said hastily, putting the anvil gently on the roof. Fudd smiled. He suddenly had confidence that he could get this assignment done by dinner.

* * *

Bugs watched the two coats carefully. Without warning, he drew his Desert Eagles and fired at both of them.

The two leapt out of the way, and were unhurt. They continued their approach.

Bugs frowned. Something wasn't right. It was rare that anyone in Looney World could doge bullets, and furthermore they didn't dodge properly. They were just making half-hearted attempts, and Bugs could have sworn a few bullets had hit them. Something wasn't right.

The tiny coat suddenly broke into a run, leaping with its knives towards Bug's throat. Bugs lifted his leg and kicked the tiny one away, noting with satisfaction that it sailed up in the air and dropped down out of sight.

However while he had been doing this the tall one attacked. Bugs popped four shots to the head, but this time the coat made no attempt to dodge. It almost seemed like the pullets were passing through him. Bugs avoided the swipe of the knife and jumped back.

'Who are you really?' he said.

'Loyalists of Marvin the Martian,' came the dull response. 'His ideals will lead to the salvation of the world.'

Bugs shook his head. 'Don't tell me he's brainwashed you.'

'He has not brainwashed us,' the tall one said. 'He has won our respect.'

'Which is another way of saying what I just said,' Bugs replied. 'Now let's see what you've got under the coat that makes you invulnerable, shall we?'

With a swift motion Bugs leapt forward, landed on the ground and rolled. As he did so, his hand grabbed the hem of the coat and pulled it free.

Bugs got to his feet and looked behind at the now-uncoated enemy. He was surprised, but of course he showed it only with a light rising of the eyebrow.

'Tom,' Bugs said politely to the grey cat. 'How nice is it to see you again.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Fudd was being led by another cat, to the inner sanctum of the Coyote gang.

'Move it,' Fudd snarled as the cat hesitantly walked up the steps of a gigantic mansion (the shape of it was out of proportion, though). The cat opened the giant double doors and immediately a voice boomed.

'Who dares disturb me?!'

'That line is clichéd, Coyote,' Fudd sniggered.

Wile E coyote stepped forward into the light. He was wearing a coat which was made of coyote fur and he was smoking a cigarette.

'What do you want? This had better be good!' Coyote spoke with a heavy Russian accent.

Two skunk bodyguards stood on Coyote's either side. Fudd watched them warily.

'I have some important info…' Fudd began.

'Who are you?' Coyote snapped.

'Elmer Fudd.'

'Fudd. Fudd? That rings a bell!' Coyote began pacing round the room, the twin skunks training him. Coyote seemed to have lost track of the conversation completely.

'Ah yes,' he finally boomed. 'I remember you. A real piece of work, they called you the Toon Town strangler. And you did something very terrible to that cat.' Coyote pointed at the cat behind Fudd, whom everyone had forgotten. 'Ten years ago, was it, Sylvester?'

'Huh?' Sylvester said. He and Fudd looked into each other's faces. Both of them suddenly recognized the other.

'You!' Sylvester snarled, leaping forward. In a flash one of the skunks was at his side and mercilessly kicked his ribs, over and over.

'You can put your revenge plans on hold, Sylvester!' Coyote crowed, listening with glee to Sylvester's shrieks of pain. 'Right now me and your darling Fudd have some business to discuss.'

Laughing for no reason at all, Coyote watched his skunk deliver one final kick to Sylvester and threw him out of the room. On cue, the doors automatically closed.

'You better watch out for that punk, Fudd,' Coyote said. 'He's a hot-blooded youth, and you know how they are.'

'Never mind that,' Fudd said. He had been impassive throughout the entire of Sylvester's beating.. 'I said I had important info, did I?'

'Yes you did,' Coyote said. 'What is it?'

Fudd pulled out a knife and threw it at Coyote.

Coyote sighed and picked the knife from the ground. The knife had simply bounced off his skull.

'I don't know why people keep trying to kill me,' Cyote said, twirling the knife around. 'Don't they know? I've fought Double R in the desert many times. I've survived all the thing's he's thrown at me. In other words, I've adapted.'

Coyote dropped the knife. 'Now, the only reason I'm not giving the word to let my guards kill you, is that it amuses me to see yet another pitiful attempt to kill me. Go on, do your worst.'

'Oh I will,' Fudd pulled out his shotgun. For an instant, a hint of fear went into Coyote's eyes. That was no ordinary shotgun.

'That's…'

'a ACME Buckshot Shotgun.' Fudd cradled the heavy triple barreled monster. 'This could take out a herd of elephants in a few shots. The only problem is, the recoil's a bitch.'

The skunks moved, and instantly Fudd pulled the three triggers. There was a trrific bang, the sound of splintering wood, and a cloud of smoke was produced. Fudd was blasted backwards and crashed through the double doors, breaking them off their hinges.

'As I said,' Fudd groaned, picking himself up, 'The recoil's a bitch.'

Suddenly Coyote came out of the smoke, looking like a demon. The smoke cleared and behind the indestructible Russian boss, Fudd saw the two skunks lying the ground dead.

Coyote smiled. He looked unharmed.

'This is going to be fun,' he said.


	5. The Brawl, part 2

_Again, I stress the need for reviews. I am aware the story is a bit crappy and therefore I give everyone full authorization to flame me. Just as long as it is honest. Remember, you can still review if not logged in._

* * *

'So tell me Tom,' Bugs inquired, 'why the bloody hell would you go into the employ of the Martian? You do know he is going to destroy this world.'

'No he isn't,' Tom took a step forward, dropping the knives. 'He's going to save it.'

'By destroying it?'

'Ever heard of Noah's ark?' Tom said

'I never thought someone like you would be interested in the fate of the world.'

'I used to be like that,' Tom replied and suddenly his eyes shined with a keen light. He looked half-mad.

'Marvin the Martian…is a visionary. Even if you are merely in his presence…he will make you complete. He will let you see what is missing in your life.'

'He's brainwashed you, in other words. Using some Martian technology.'

'Believe what you want to believe, Bugs. But the Martian has imbued me with a power. The power of elasticity. My body is essentially like rubber. Bullets just bounce off.'

Tom walked over to his coat and pulled out a Glock. A crude weapon, Bugs reflected.

'Any last questions, before I kill you? Unless, of course, we are on the same side. The Martian told me there was a traitor in the Global Mayor's administration.'

'Well, you know me,' Bugs pleasantly said. 'Even if I was really the traitor, I would still kill you. After all, there would be a risk I would be found out if I helped you. Doing things like that is just unprofessional.'

Tom shrugged. 'You're an asshole, Bugs. I wouldn't mind killing you.' Then he fired the Glock.

Bugs stepped to one side and the bullet sailed an inch past him. He carefully readjusted his tie as he stepped back to face his opponent.

'How do you do, it, Bugs?' Tom asked. 'How do you dodge bullets?'

'A combination of fast reaction time, reflexes and careful observation,' Bugs shrugged. 'Nothing to it, just a little training.'

Tom grinned. 'It doesn't matter. Jerry doesn't need bullets.'

Bugs felt something moving beneath his suit…

* * *

Global Mayor Porky Pig made up his mind. Neither of his two hitmen were trustworthy. Either one of them could be a mole. Therefore he needed to add third hitman into the equation. There was another problem with that, though. That third hitman could just as easily be a mole as well.

So he needed to select a special hitman. Porky walked over to the videoscreen and tapped a few buttons. A few words popped up on the screen.

CALLING…VENUS

BY THE WAY, WHAT HAPPENS IF DEATH ASKS LIFE FOR ONE APPLE?

Porky ignored the Daily Riddle feature, and patiently waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

She did.

'Hello, there, Mrs. Webster.'

'Call me Granny,' the wizened old woman snapped.

'Granny – I'm afraid I require your assistance,'

'Assistance?!', Granny shrilled. 'My planet needs assistance! Every since I moved to Venus problems have been springing up everywhere! No water, too much heatwaves…'

'I just o-o-o-o-o-one small favor,' Porky pleaded, purposely using his stutter.

'What?'

'I need one of your hitmen. My administration is compromised. As you probably know, we are under threat from Mars. I desperately need a trustworthy hitman now.'

Granny looked skeptical.

'Please, Granny. Our p-p-p-p-p – ah – p-p-planet has helped your in the past. Who was the one who sent aid after the great Star Misalignment in 2000? Or the time when Taz the Destroyer chanced upon your planet, but we sent some of our own mercenaries to combat him?'

Granny thought for a while.

'Fine,' she spat. 'One hitman. When do you want him delivered?'

'Right n-n-n-n-now,' Porky stuttered, looking at his watch.

5:17. Less than an hour left.

* * *

Coyote made a swipe, but Fudd fired the shotgun. Although having now effect on the behemoth, the recoil catapulted him out of Coyote's reach.

However the recoil sent Fudd crashing through a wall and into the local subway station. Commuters scattered.

Coyote arrived, a mad gleam in his eyes.

'You cannot kill me,' he grinned madly. Fudd launched another blast, and he was hurled past the track to the other side of the station.

'It is inevitable,' the criminal drawled, taking his time to walk to Fudd. 'By the way, that is a nice quote.'

Fudd just lay where he was, the supposedly useless shotgun lying on his lap.

Coyote walked closer.

'Wait,' Fudd barked.

Coyote stopped, an amused smirk on his face.

'Okay, you can go,' Fudd said after a pause.

Shaking his head, Coyote stepped down onto the track, which was in the way between him and his target.

'Ding dong. Your final Destination has arrived,' Fudd suddenly said.

'Mmm?' Coyote looked round and saw that there was an incoming train heading straight for him. There was no time for him to get out of the way. The train crashed into him full force.

Things were crushed, distorted, squashed together when the impact arrived.

Unfortunately, that was only the train. By the time Physics did its work, the train resembled a giant accordion with bits sticking out. It was as if it had crashed into a brick wall.

'If I had a stick of dynamite every time a train hit me…'Coyote grinned. 'I've told you I've adapted. Nothing harms me anymore.'

'Beep!' Fudd swore.

'Now, let's have some fun, shall we?'

Coyote reached Fudd, leaned over until his face was close to the hitman's. 'Looks like your sinful days are over.'

'You're one to talk about sin.'

'I should ask you the same question. How many people have suffered because of you, especially that bratty cat? You would have been executed a dozen times over already, until you cheated.'

'I did not cheat,' Fudd bristled, moving the shotgun into position. Coyote didn't mind. That shotgun couldn't hurt him.

'The Global Mayor simply recognized me for my skills, pardoned my and recruited me.'

'Ah, I suppose I can't get too worked up about cheating,' Coyote grinned. 'Everyone does it all the time.'

'You're right,' Fudd agreed, and stuck the barreled of the shotgun inside Coyote's mouth. Before the mobster could so much as react. Fudd pulled three triggers and Coyote's head was blown clean off his shoulders.

'It's doesn't matter who you are on the outside,' Fudd said to what was left of Coyote, 'But it's what's inside that counts.'

He tried his best to wipe the bloodstains off his clothes, and then glanced at his watch. Oh dear. 5:28. It was already quite late.

The ideal thing he should do was deliver Coyote's body to the Mutts, get the shuttle, and take off. No need to wait for Bugs. That guy could take care of himself, and besides, there was a deadline to meet.

* * *

Christ, the damn mouse was inside him!

Bugs could clearly feel something wriggling under his shirt, but kept calm. Instead he stuffed the Eagle inside his suit and fired twice. The shots missed his own body by an inch but didn't affect Jerry. There was a sudden sharp pain in his chest.

Then Tom came in, swinging the knives. Bugs backed away quickly, ignoring the pain, He had to concentrate between using one Eagle to fire at Tom and the other at Jerry. But it was a hopeless task. No bullets affected them.

For the first time in his life, Bugs felt like he had a strong possibility of dying.

.


	6. The Station

There was nothing for it. Bugs was constantly feeling a sharp pain in his chest as if someone was attacking him with tiny knives. Very soon the knives would burrow into his heart. Bugs had no other choice but to stick his hand inside his shirt and locate Jerry.

Instantly his hand felt like it was being fed through a paper shredder. But Bugs persevered, ignoring the pain, and he grabbed the small mouse and threw him a far distance away.

Unfortunately while he was doing that he was also dodging Tom's attacks. Since he wasn't putting his full concentration on that activity Tom managed to inflict two deep cuts, one on Bugs's arm and another on his neck.

Bugs jumped back yet again, and looked down at his blood soaked suit.

'Damn,' he said. Blood was spurting out of his neck and he stopped the bleeding by untying his tie and using it was a bandage.

'You pretty doomed, Bugs,' Tom grinned, Jerry silently taking up position beside him. 'Any last words before you die?'

'What a clichéd line,' Bugs sighed.

'You won't be so calm now when we cut you up!'

Tom moved forward, but at that moment there was a loud boom, which knocked both Tom and Jerry away. Bugs turned. The boom had come from a triple barreled shotgun. One owned by Elmer Fudd.

'You bloody fool,' Bugs said to him, 'there's no time. Get to the shuttle.'

'Not without you,' Fudd grunted, and loosened off another blast. But this time Tom and Jerry dodged the blast.

'Christ, they're as fast as you.'

'Never mind that,' Bugs narrowed his eyes. 'I am suspicious of your motives.'

'What?!' Fudd exclaimed, watching Tom and Jerry advancing slowly. 'Can't we talk about this later? You're bleeding to death!'

'I suppose you're right,' Bugs agreed. 'Now that you're here, it will give us the extra edge. I'll take Tom, you take Jerry.'

'Funny how the two are working together, eh?'

'Strange,' Bugs agreed.

And then Tom launched himself forward, unleashing a furious battle cry. Jerry did the same.

* * *

Several minutes later, Bugs wiped his brow with a handkerchief. His suit was still bloodstained and he was weakened, but he had survived.

Jerry lay dead on his feet. Even the greatest powers had some weaknesses, it seemed.

There was a scuffle and then suddenly Tom was flung down in front of him. Elmer Fudd dropped down behind him.

'Heh. That was a close one,' Fudd panted.

'Indeed.'

'Hey, aren't you at least going to thank me?'

'Thank you? You weren't really coming back just to save me, weren't you?'

Fudd's grin fell. 'I was.'

'Coming from a man such as you? I doubt it.' Bugs looked down at his watch. 5:42. 'Whatever your hidden motives were, it cost us some time.'

'By the way, I left Tom alive. He might be able to tell us something.'

On cue, Tom groaned and stirred. Opening his eyes, he saw Jerry on the ground. His eyes widened.

'No! Jerry!' he cried, moving his arm weakly. A single tear dripped out from his eye, and Bugs and Fudd exchanged glances. Tom actually grieving for Jerry? That was like saying Coyote and Double R were best friends.

Bugs planted his foot on Tom's throat. 'Tell us how the Martian brainwashed you.'

'He didn't – '

Bugs pressed harder. 'I am giving you one last chance.'

'I will tell you nothing!' Tom's eyes blazed. Bugs drew his Eagle, stuck it inside Tom's mouth and fired. The cat died in a spray of blood.

'Why the hell did you go and do that for?' Fudd demanded angrily. Bugs ignored him.

'There's no more time to waste. Let's head back to the police station. You got Coyote's body?'

'I got his leg.'

'Good,' Bugs replied, and suddenly his cellphone rang. The Global Mayor was calling. Funny, he always had a knack of showing up at the right time.

Porky ignored Bugs's disheveled appearance and got down to business. 'Bugs, Fudd, you too, I am going to give you two very specific instructions. Number one, _do not let each other out of your sight from now on. _Obviously one of you might be the traitor.

Secondly, I am sending a third assassin from Venus. He will meet you at the police station and will come with you on board the shuttle. Once you reach the Martian ship, you three will _split up. _You will each find your own way of assassinating the Martian, but you must go as far as possible away from the others. I presume you know why?'

Bugs understood the logic, and he nodded.

'Sir,' Bugs ventured. 'There's another thing…' he told the Mayor about the strange brainwashing incident.

'This is serious,' Porky replied. 'I never knew Marvin had such technology…but never mind that for the moment, it's already 5:44! Get your asses moving!'

And they did.

* * *

Lola Bunny looked up from her desk and gasped when the bloodied Bugs Bunny entered the station.

'You look pretty banged up,' she said in concern, rushing over to him.

'I just ran into unforeseen trouble,' Bugs coolly replied. Despite all his injuries throughout all this time he still wore a blank expression.

Fudd entered next. He hadn't been unscathed either – the whole of his right hand was bloodied and a bit of bone could be seen. He reached inside his jacket with his left hand and brought out another bloody object. Coyote's foot.

'I told you not to kill him,' Lola frowned.

'It couldn't be helped.'

'Now, gentlemen, why don't you get yourselves cleaned up? There's a medical station and I'll let you use it free of charge – '

'No time. Where's the shuttle?'

'The Invisibility drive has to be booted up. You might as well do something until it's ready.'

'Works for me,' Fudd grinned, and went over to a Mutt standing nearby. 'Hey, Bugs, you coming?'

'Just need to work a few loose ends,' Bugs replied.

'Oh, come on, wabbit!'

Ten minutes later Bugs and Fudd were fixed up. And there were still a few minutes till the shuttle was ready.

5:53. Time was running out.

* * *

Fudd wandered off to look for something to eat. Bugs lay where he was, and appeared to be brooding. The door opened and Lola entered.

'You alright?'

'My current state could be better.'

'Strange behavior from Fudd,' Lola commented.

'Strange,' Bugs agreed, 'but not entirely truthful, I suspect.'

'He's not the only one who's changed,' Lola turned to look at her former lover. 'I knew you Bugs, you were once an honest man. Then you changed. Became a cold-hearted assassin.'

'Didn't we all?' Bugs's face showed no emotion as he reminisced. 'Once we were all just happy-go-lucky creatures playing games with one another. Then we woke up. Accepted the truth. Accepted the world for the way it is.'

'But you didn't change at first,' Lola persisted. 'The madness that gripped the whole world…you resisted it.'

'That was a long time ago,' Bugs sighed. 'Do you remember the friend I was telling you about? The one who got killed?'

'Yes.'

'He was very dear to me. In fact he was my son.'

Silence settled over the room.

'It was then when I realized that there was no room for morals or kindness in this world. Once you adopt that stance, you are most certainly at risk of dying. It's a looney world, and there's nothing you can do to change it.'

Silence.

'I suggest you head my advice, Lola,' Bugs said.

A Mutt appeared at the door. 'Mam, the shuttle will be ready in one minute.'

'Y-yes,' Lola stumbled, visibly discomforted. 'Get Fudd, meet at the hanger'

'Yes Mam,' the Mutt disappeared.

'I'm afraid I have spent too much time rambling,' Bugs mumbled. 'Which brings me to a question. You are opposed to the assassination of the Martian. Why then, are you giving us the shuttle?'

'Because I know you'll find it in your heart to do the right thing,' Lola said sadly.

Bugs frowned. It was a pathetic excuse – but on the other hand, Lola had been that ridiculously sentimental in the past. Besides, Bugs couldn't see a catch anyway.

He left without another word, and arrived at the hanger. Elmer Fudd was already there. And he was locked in verbal combat with the third assassin, who had just arrived.

Daffy "Duck" Dodgers.

Bugs sighed and separated the two before things got violent.

'Can't handle the heat?' Daffy taunted with a slight lisp. Then he saw Bugs. 'Well hello again, Bugsy Wugsy.' He collapsed laughing at that stupid joke, if it could be classified as one.

'I suppose the Global Mayor has told you the appropriate instructions?' Bugs said when the laughter subsided.

'What you think that he gave me _inappropriate _instructions?' Daffy gasped, then subsided into raucous laughter again. Bugs knew Daffy wasn't actually thinking his jokes were funny, he was just doing it to annoy Bugs.

'Let me at him,' Fudd growled.

'Not now,' Bugs said, and steered them both towards the shuttle. He wondered whether he would get past the journey.

Someone touched him on the shoulder. Lola.

'Be safe,' she whispered.

Bugs nodded and continued towards the shuttle. He didn't look back. The three of them boarded the shuttle.

Several Mutts took position and with all the 'clear to land' stuff, the shuttle took off. The cloaking device was automatically enabled and the shuttle disappeared into the air.

The time was 5:56.

* * *

Porky Pig sat back in his chair. He had selected these three assassins for a reason – they were all incorruptible, and hopefully resistant to the Martian's brainwashing techniques. But they were incorruptible in a bad way.

Everyone in Looney World was damned, but some people were more damned than others.

.


	7. The Ultimatium

A lone shuttle traveled through space, invisible to the naked or clothed eye, and traveling solely on autopilot.

Inside the shuttle, Bugs sighed for the millionth time that day. Daffy was at it again, annoying everyone using his high-pitched voice accompanied by a lisp.

On the bright side, since the shuttle was cramped and small, all three assassins were in each other's line of sight. If anyone was indeed a traitor and tried something funny like contacting the Martian, the rest would instantly see it.

'Let me tell you guys a joke,' he said, 'Once there were two entities. Life and Death,'

The best defense was ignorance, so Bugs and Fudd kept their mouth's shut.

'So one day Life goes to this tree – although he was specifically told not to – and plucked some apples. One, two, three, four…all the way to ten. Naughty little boy, eh?'

The two other hitmen remained silent.

'So Life has ten apples, so he's walking around Super Powerful God World, boasting about how many apples he has. Then along comes Death.'

'Now Death, you see, was very hungry. So he approached Life and asked for an apple. Just one apple, he just needed a snack.'

'So the joke, or riddle, is, what happens if Death asks Life for one apple? What do you think will happen, eh?'

Bugs and Fudd remained stony faced, although Fudd looked a bit under the weather.

'Ah well,' Daffy didn't seem discouraged. 'If you're being so strung up about it, I won't tell you the answer!'

Fudd was looking more and more uncomfortable for some reason, and he suddenly took out a bottle of pills. The same pills Bugs had seen him take before the brawl with Tom and Jerry had started.

As Fudd downed the pills, Bugs noticed that color had returned to his cheeks. Clearly Fudd was suffering from a pill addiction of some kind.

Daffy saw it too. 'Let me tell you another joke. What's the similarity with pills and mothers? Elmer Fudd depend on them both.'

Bugs saw that a conflict could quickly escalate. Which was why he leaned forward and pinched a fleshy area on Daffy's neck. The duck slumped down unconscious.

'Thanks for the nerve pinch, wabbit,' Fudd commented. 'He was about to drive me crazy.'

Bugs frowned. Fudd actually thanking him? Fudd was definitely up to something.

Silence reigned over the shuttle.

'Hey, I just realized something,' Fudd said, 'Won't Mars detect us anyway with their radar thingies?'

'Nope,' Bugs reined in another sigh and gestured to the wall. 'There's a switch here that renders it invisible to radars and other de – '

Bugs stopped in mid sentence. The all powerful switch which rendered the shuttle invisible to radars was in the off position.

Fudd swore violently.

'It was in the on position when I came in,' said Bugs in a bemused voice. The shuttle was already within range of Mars's radar, and had probably already been detected. There was nothing for it.

Bugs flipped the invisible-to-radar switch to the on position(just in case) and gunned the throttle forward. All three hitmen were pushed back into their seats as the shuttle sped forward.

* * *

On Mars, a small black skinned creature wearing a white robe scurried to the temple. Making his way past the robotic guards, the creature knocked on the double doors of the throne room.

'Come in,' Marvin the Martian boomed.

'Sir,' the smaller Martian said. 'Our radars have detected a shuttle coming towards our planet. Closer observation reveals that this shuttle has come from Looney World.'

There was a dreadful silence.

'And right now the shuttle is coming here at full speed. They will land in about one minute.'

Marvin spoke. 'How many lifeforms are on board?'

'We detected four separate heartbeats, sir.'

'Four, eh?' Marvin remained silent for a while, then reached for the video screen by his throne.

* * *

The three hitmen landed on Mars.

Daffy slowly woke up and looked around at his red surroundings. 'Looks like we're here,' he said cheerfully..

'We all are,' Fudd replied. 'Some bastard offed the detection system, so Marvin the Martian knows we're here, so we better get moving.'

Together they ran towards the palace, where Marvin obviously was. The robot guards they encountered were easily taken care of by Bug's Eagles, Fudd's shotgun and Daffy's minigun(which really was mini).

They ventured inside the palace and emerged into a giant hallway. Now this was becoming literally a maze. In the hallway, there were various passageways trapdoors, and staircases leading in different directions. What this place really needed was a friendly map.

Unfortunately, there was none. Bugs turned to the others. 'Looks like this is where we split up.'

The others nodded, and set off in different directions.

* * *

Porky sat back in his chair, brooding. He had questioned his advisors and found airtight alibis. So now it was confirmed now that either Bugs or Fudd was a traitor.

A Mutt knocked on the door of the Global Mayor's office.

'What is it,' Porky barked, in a foul mood for obvious reasons.

The Mutt entered without asking permission. 'Sir, the weather forecast just came in. It's going to rain acid rain. Ph 0.1, it'll dissolve absolutely anything, sir. I advise warning the public immediately.'

'Obviously I would do that!' Porky snapped. 'I've been doing that every damn time! Now get lost!'

The dim-witted Mutt left. Porky immediately tapped a few buttons on his video screen and issued a real time video message to the local television stations, notifying them of the impending acid rain.

Porky's office itself was safe. The entire building was surrounded by a giant force field, which was replenished every day. Needless to say, the force field was pretty dang useful.

Suddenly the video screen burst into life. Marvin the Martian appeared on the screen.

'It's not the d-d-d-d-deadline yet,' Porky protested when he saw the Martian's angry face.

'I am aware of that. However, the fact that three of your assassins have landed on my planet trying to kill me accelerates things.'

Porky swallowed. The traitor had struck again, how he did not know.

'I am giving you one last chance. Call off your assassins and disarm all your missiles. In one minute. Or else…you know what will happen.'

The screen went blank.

Porky considered his options.

This was it, then. The Ultimatum. War or peaceful takeover by the Martians.

Porky decided it had to be war.

He had one chance. The Martian was anticipating his response, but Porky would surprise him by launching his missiles without any warning.

There was just one problem. His three assassins were on Mars. Should he warn them and tell them to get the hell out of there?

No. He already knew for sure one was a traitor. If he alerted the traitor, he would lose the element of surprise. Looked like Bugs and Fudd would just have to be another sacrifice.

He should warn Daffy though, that guy was safe. Porky dialed Daffy's phone, got no answer, and decided he couldn't wait.

Porky then opened the casing of his PANIC button, and, wasting no time in being dramatic, pushed the button.

The missiles were launched. In ten minutes, they would reach Mars. Porky sat back in his chair with deep regrets. Once the missiles reached Mars, Mars would retaliate. And that would lead to the bloodiest conflict Looney World had ever known.

* * *

Daffy Dodgers had turned off his cell phone, so as to avoid it ringing at inappropriate moments. He progressed deeper into the palace, talking to himself as he observed the maze-like structure.

Suddenly he saw a sign saying, 'THRONE ROOM'. Well, that was surprisingly easy. Daffy followed the sign and peered down the corridor.

There, in a big hallway, was the Martian. His golden back was turned towards Daffy, and he appeared to be staring at a computer screen.

He had just one chance. Daffy switched his minigun to grenade mode and aimed it at Marvin's head.

'What do you get when you fire a gun?' Daffy sniggered to himself as he pulled the trigger. 'Two people will go to Hell.'

* * *

**NOTE: Thanks for the reviews!**

.


	8. The Palace

The grenade passed through the Martian as if he was intangible, and exploded onto the wall.

'Crap,' Daffy cursed, realizing this was a hologram. That meant the real Martian was somewhere, hidden, perhaps behind him.

Life's predictability was proved when an armored hand grabbed his shoulder and flung him as if he was a rag doll. Daffy crashed into the cold wall and was surprised he didn't break any bones.

Marvin the Martian strode into the room, red cape billowing behind him. Daffy reached for his minigun on the floor, but Marvin simply pointed at it. A laser shot out of his finger and disintegrated the weapon. A moment later there was a high pitched screech.

Daffy gulped. The laser had traveled faster than the sound it produced when discharged.

For a moment Marvin's finger pointed at Daffy's head. The duck thought if he was going to die. Then suddenly, Marvin's hand dropped to his side.

'You will remain in this corner,' he boomed, 'and you will not resist. If you do, I'll have to take drastic measures.'

Daffy had sufficiently recovered to employ his sarcasm.

'You aren't going to kill me?' he said skeptically.

'No, Daffy.'

Daffy did a double take. 'How do you know my name?'

'I know all about you, Daffy,' the Martian's glowing eyes seemed to have some kindness in them. 'I read your biography. Used to work with the Mutts, didn't you?'

'Don't you try mindf***ing me. My boss warned me about that.'

'Your boss? You mean dear Mrs Webster?'

'Why yes. You wanna make something of it?'

'She warned me about the assassins that were coming to my planet to kill me. Basically, she betrayed you. In exchange for that information Mars gave Venus two tones of ACME supply. Pity, Mrs Webster was the last person I expected to play dirty politics.'

Daffy was shocked into silence.

'Perhaps you don't believe me. I'll contact her now, and you'll be witness to what she says.'

Daffy was still keeping his mouth shut, eyes wide.

'Well, you sit tight. My carefully positioned signs should lead the remaining two assassins right to the throne room, one after another. Where I'll be waiting for them.'

Marvin turned away. 'I'm going to hide myself now.'

He was walking towards the doorway when he heard a small chuckle.

Frowning, Marvin tuned back to see Daffy suppressing a grin. The grin grew wider and wider, then suddenly Daffy burst out laughing.

'Something funny, Daffy?' Marvin did not seem surprised.

'Just reminiscing about an old joke,' Daffy sniggered. 'What happens...if Death asks Life for an apple?'

'I think I know the answer,' Marvin said, 'and it is not amusing.'

'It's the crazy kind of amusing, y'know?' Daffy stood up. 'Now, I'm going to hear you out.'

'Pardon?'

'You obviously want to brainwash me or something. Well, bring it on. I'm ready.'

* * *

A loud BOOM made Porky sit up in his chair.

BOOM. BOOM.

A Mutt ran in. 'Sir,' he gasped. 'The forcefield – people are trying to break it!'

'What?' Porky looked out the window and saw two people. One was Foghorn Leghorn, the chicken guy. The other was Tweety, a creature whom many had speculated to be gay.

The two of them were firing at the forcefield with bazookas, weakening it bit by bit.

Porky stared with his mouth open. This was illogical in two reasons. One, corrupt as the Looney World citizens were, they would never attack the Global Mayor, as that would lead to utter chaos and the destruction of Looney World.

Secondly, there was an acid rain forecast, which would be starting any moment know. Were these people trying to get themselves killed?

Then they started shouting, and Porky understood.

'Stop the missile!' Foghorn yelled.

'Recall it! The Martian shall not be harmed!' squeaked Tweety.

The forcefield was down to less than 50% of its strength.

* * *

Elmer Fudd was walking down this damn maze, cocking his shotgun to let off some steam. Suddenly he felt cold steel on his neck.

'Do not move,' said a mechanical voice.

Fudd lowered the shotgun. 'Shit,' he said. 'Look, we can make a deal. Marvin the Martian – '

'My business right now concerns you, Elmer Fudd, not the Martian,' droned the voice.

Fudd was interested. But he was also being held by gunpoint. He carefully started moving the shotgun downwards. It was a continuous movement which was extremely slow, and it would go unnoticed by most people.

'What do you mean?' enquired Fudd.

'Sylvester sent me.' The voice said, and Fudd nearly dropped his gun in surprise.

'Yes,' the expressionless voice continued. 'Ever since he was a child he has been waiting to take revenge on you. He only recognized you this afternoon. Gone bald since you last met, eh?'

'Who are you?' Fudd snapped.

'That does not matter. What matters is the amount of money Sylvester paid me to kill you. He gave all the money he had to me. Pitiful cat, I feel sorry for him.'

Fudd, sweating by now, had maneuvered his shotgun so that it was pointing directly at the floor on a 90 degree angle.

'I stowed away on your shuttle. Followed you here. And now - '

Fudd fired his shotgun. There was a loud bang as he was catapulted upwards, and away from his mysterious assailant. He crashed through the ceiling and landed on the second floor. Fudd quickly up righted himself and aimed his gun at the hole in the floor.

There was no one there.

'Don't run away from what you did!' shouted the voice.

'Where are you!' Fudd growled.

'I am invisible,' the voice continued, closer this time. Fudd spun around in a circle, trying to locate the voice. But it was impossible. Besides, how the hell did that guy get invisibility anyway? Invisibility was rare even in Looney World(there was only one invisible shuttle in the entire world, remember?).

'So that's you sneaked onboard the shuttle. And you were the one whp disabled the anti-radar detection system.'

'I don't blame Sylvester for wanting revenge,' the voice continued as if it hadn't heard. 'Let me tell you a story.'

'One day, there was a family of three cats. They were perfectly happy.'

Fudd backed away warily.

'The father was a football coach. The mother was a grocer. This was in the days before the madness gripped Looney World, of course.'

'Shut up,' Fudd growled.

'The father liked chocolate. The mother liked vanilla ice cream. They would often go on walks together with their son, and on Sundays go to the beach.'

'I said shut up!' yelled Fudd.

'The father had a weird laugh. The mother was talented at poetry. Their son went wherever they went, like a loyal dog. I remember reading their case file. Such promising individuals.'

'You were one of the first ones to go insane. You entered the house. The father was telling a joke. The mother was laughing. The father laughed his weird laugh. Then you fired your shotgun and blew their brains both to bits. Right in front of young Sylvester.'

Fudd was shaking in anger. 'I just needed to let off some steam,' he growled.

'Is that your excuse? Some might consider you leaving Sylvester alive is a mistake. You better watch out for him. When he hears I failed to kill you he'll go after you himself.'

'W-what?' Fudd said dangerously softly, still shaking

'I'm not going to kill you, Elmer. I believe you deserve a second chance.'

'What the shit?' Fudd cried. 'You try to make me feel bad and now you give me a second chance? Who are you?'

'The question is,' the voice said, ignoring Fudd's question, 'is whether you want to take that second chance.'

There was silence for a moment. Nothing stirred in the cold walls of the palace.

'It's a Looney World,' Fudd said quietly punctuating each word. 'And I'm a Loonie. Nothing I can do will ever change that. Now why don't you get out of here before things get messy.'

Suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere, and Fudd jumped. He aimed his shotgun, but lowered it when he saw who the figure was.

'Lola Bunny?' he frowned in puzzlement.

'I've had enough of this shit,' Lola replied evenly. Come, I'll take you to the Martian.'

Fudd was still utterly gobsmacked, trying to process what the hell she was doing here.

Lola sighed and held up two pieces of equipment. 'Voice distorter and invisibility force field,' she pointed them out. 'The latter I programmed from the invisible shuttle.'

Suddenly realization dawned. 'You're the traitor,' he gasped. 'You were invisible. So you followed us. Listened in on our conversations with the Global Mayor. Then passed on information to the Martian.'

'Correct. If you want to kill me, or find the Martian, try to keep up.' Suddenly Lola darted down the hole of the ceiling. Cursing, Fudd dropped down after her.

* * *

**NB: You might be feeling cheated by the ending of this chapter. Sorry about that. But stick with me and I'll make up for it.**


	9. The Redemption, part 1

'It looks like you had close brushes with death over the years,' Marvin mused. '2008. A mutt discovered you lying in the alleyway with your throat slit. Later that year, you fell out of a 20-storey building. 2009, someone poisoned your lunch. In all those cases, you recovered. Remarkable. Some might call those miracles. Or destiny.'

'When does the brainwashing start?' Daffy snapped.

'The "brainwashing" has already begun. I simply have a way with words. No lobotomy equipment, no hypnotic video. All there is to it is my persuasion.'

Daffy stared at him skeptically.

'If I really brainwashed people, they would be mindless soldiers, with no sentient thought – zombies, you may call them. However the people I have "brainwashed" have their own emotions, weaknesses, likes, dislikes and specific traits. Perfectly normal human beings.'

Suddenly there came the sound of footsteps.

'It looks like the second assassin has finally arrived.'

* * *

Porky Pig was panicking. The forcefield was being depleted at an alarming rate, and the Mutts were taking their own sweet time going outside to stop them. He looked anxiously out of the window.

Tweety and Foghorn continued their wave of destruction. Four Mutts rushed forward, but by that time, the forcefield had collapsed entirely.

The Mutts took out their guns, but guns versus bazookas was pretty decisive. The two chickens entered the building, leaving a bloody trail behind them.

Porky hurriedly summoned the remaining two Mutts to guard his office. His palms were shaking as he gave the order. For the first time in his life, he was in real danger.

The two Mutts arrived right on time to be blown apart before they even got their guns out. Foghorn strolled into the office, and faced a terrified Porky.

'Call off the missile,' he snarled. Foghorn was a hardened criminal, and Porky found himself quaking in his shoes.

'The acid rain's coming,' Porky whimpered. 'The forcefield's down, the acid rain will penetrate right though this building and onto us. We don't have much time.'

'Agreed,' squeaked Tweety in his high pitched voice. 'That's why we need to get this over with as quickly as possible. Recall the missile.'

'Or we all die here, right now,' Foghorn growled.

Porky gulped. 'It can't be recalled,' he lied. 'Once it's launched, nothing will make it turn back. Please, we have to go to a bomb shelter before the acid rain – '

'I think you're lying,' Foghorn said, 'and for that, you're not going anywhere.' A

At that moment, there was a sizzling sound.

Steam was coming out from the roof.

'Looks like the acid rain's started,' Foghorn said evenly although, there was still a hint of fear in his eyes. 'What's your answer, Global Mayor?'

* * *

Inside the palace, the chase was continuing. Lola was running easily while Fudd struggled to keep up, panting.

'Sorry about just now, making you feel guilty and all that,' Lola said as she bounced off a wall. 'But it was the Martian's idea.'

Fudd just grunted, saving his breath.

'But what I said about Sylvester is true. He did ask me to kill you and now he' setting out hunting you down. If you two don't patch up your differences, somebody's going to die.'

The chase continued. Lola was damned quick – when she reached a corner she just bounced off the wall with her legs. Fudd, on the other had was making painfully slow progress. With a gasp, he suddenly stopped, took out his bottle of pills and swallowed the whole bottle.

Gulping them down, Fudd turned a corner and suddenly found himself in the throne room.

And what a fun evening this promised to be. Daffy and Bugs were sitting to one side, and Bugs was tied up with a rope of light. Lola stood next to the individual this whole assignment was about, Marvin the Martian.

'Ah, Elmer Fudd, you are here.'

He pointed at Fudd and in a flash the hitman found himself tied with ropes made of light. He couldn't move.

Marvin started pacing. 'Well, how to begin…'

'There's only one reason you didn't do away with us,' .Bus interrupted, 'and that's because you want us to join your ranks.'

'Bugs Bunny. I know you lost your son to a hardened criminal,' Marvin continued, reciting the fact from memory. 'I know all about you. You see, I have to convince those whom I have the least chance of convincing.'

'Why?' Fudd said,

'I have to prove a point. Now, gentlemen, give me five minutes and I will tell you why you three are working in for the wrong side. Look around you, and tell me what you see.'

'Er…walls?'

'No. Peace. Prosperity. No conflict. No riots, no gunshots, nothing. Just people living in society peacefully, co-existing in harmony.'

He leant forward. 'And that is exactly the kind of society I want to create in Looney World.'

* * *

The acid was dissolving its way into the roof. Then suddenly, a drop of green liquid worked its way through the roof and landed at Porky's feet, steaming.

'Hurry up, for all our sakes,' Foghorn urgently said.

Porky's courage finally failed him. He pointed to a button on his desk. A button labeled UN-PANIC. Tweety dropped his bazooka and raced towards the button, opened the casing. But before he could so much as touch it, a drop of acid fell.

And dissolved the UN-PANIC button into nothingness.

All three stared at the broken button in horror. But right now there were more pressing concerns. The acid was eating through the roof and now drops of it were burning holes in the office.

One drop in particular landed on Porky's knee. The Global Mayor stared at it dumbly for a moment before it registered that his knee was now reduced to the bone. He screamed.

'Shit shit shit shit,' Tweety swore repeatedly, dodging the deadly acid.

'Follow me!' Foghorn yelled, and to Porky's surprise, Foghorn hoisted him over his shoulder and hobbled as fast as he could towards the exit.

'What the – _shit –_ are you doing?' Tweety yelped, as acid scorched his hair.

'We're not leaving him.'

'Shit,' Tweety said, but followed Foghorn out. The whole building was in a mess, with the roof collapsing and deadly green drops finding their way inside. Porky began to doubt whether they could make it out alive. And even if they did make it out, it was a ten-second sprint to the nearest bomb shelter.

Suddenly, a very weird thing happened. Three creatures suddenly ran in front of them. All of them were wearing matching dark suits and red ties.

'What the sh – '

Then shit hit the fan.

* * *

'…the Global Mayor has got it all wrong,' Marvin said. 'He thinks I'm simply want Looney World to gain more territory. Incorrect. I want to_ save _Looney World.'

He had everyone's total attention. All eyes were on him, even Lola's.

'Only an imbecile will see Looney World isn't exactly the dream city. It is full of corruption and evil. But I believe when I come to power, I can change Looney World. I can make it a better place to live.'

'I had to see whether I was capable of doing so. That's why I located the most heinous individuals in Looney World, the dirtiest and evilest criminals, and set about convincing them to change their ways,'

'Every living thing, no matter how despicable, has a small shred of conscience inside them. I try to exploit their conscience, bring them back on the right path. Lola Bunny was a great deal of help to me. She did research.'

'I succeeded in convincing some criminals to face the light, although they were not perfect. They, in turn, believed in what I was doing and served me. Most of the others however, rejected my offer.'

Marvin sighed. 'Nevertheless, I hope once the Global Mayor knows the truth - '

Suddenly a black skinned alien rushed in. 'Sir! Sir!' he cried, pausing for breath. Everyone in the room waited for what he had to say.

'A missile is headed towards Mars!'

'What?' Lola exclaimed. 'He can't strike without warning Mars first!'

It was true. Doing that was usually frowned upon in the galaxy, as that would mean no time to evacuate civilians.

'Shoot it down,' Daffy said airily.

Marvin shook his head, and would say no more on the subject.

'Looks like we're in a tight fix,' Bugs commented. 'I suggest we leave.'

Lola glared at him. Bugs stared nonchalantly back. There was still the civilians to be worrying about. The missile had to be stopped.

'I think I know how,' Bugs said, playing the mind reader. 'Someone leaves this planet, goes to the missiles and disarms it by hand.'

'Too risky in many levels,' Lola snapped.

'Touche.'

'Actually, that's the only option,' Marvin said heavily, trying to convince himself otherwise. He turned to the three assassins and Lola. 'Who wants to be the one to do it?'

'Who is thinks my cause is worth fighting for?'

'The missile's getting nearer!' the alien aide warned.

For a moment, no one volunteered. Even Lola and the aide were struggling. Suddenly an unlikely person said, 'I'll do it.'

Marvin nodded solemnly. 'Thank you, Daffy.'

The light binds around Daffy Dodgers was released and he stood up. Everyone in the room was astonished.

'Please, no more sob stories,' Daffy said. 'Just tell me what to do.'

* * *

A full minute later, Daffy was speedily dressed in a spacesuit, complete with a jetpack. No one can move through space unaided, especially with gravity of planets around,, therefore the amount of fuel was a concern.

'Not too much fuel, or you'll go too slow,' the Martian aide was talking as quickly as he could. 'Here's a brief description of the interior of the missile.' He thrust complicated looking blueprints into Daffy's hands. 'If you can't disable it, we are all doomed.'

'We appreciate what you're doing, Daffy,' Lola said.

'No time for wishy-washy shit,' Daffy replied, already heading for the airlock. 'Bye guys!'

He was jettisoned out of the palace and fired both rockets of his jetpack immediately. He saw the missile in space, and it was closing in. Daffy flew straight towards the mechanical monster, and landed on its side.

* * *

From the vantage point in the palace, it was becoming increasingly unlikely that Daffy would be able to disarm the missile in time.

'Sir, you should evacuate,' Lola said. 'Just in case.'

'Yes, we should,' Marvin said reluctantly, and pointed to the assassins tied up on the floor. They were instantly released.

'You gentlemen can either choose to follow us or choose another mode of transport. Please do not try to kill me, after all that you have heard. I give you my word that none of my guard bots will harm you on the way out.'

Fudd, who had been strangely quiet for a while, suddenly spoke up.

'Screw this!' he shouted. 'Screw you, you, and especially you, wabbit!'

He took out his pill bottle, found that it was empty, cursed again, and strode out of the room.

* * *

Daffy frantically studied the blueprints. There wasn't much time, he had to do something. Even as he was deliberating the missile was reaching its target.

Daffy carefully unscrewed the panel of the missile (not easy when you're at a great speed). Once he did so, the panel flew behind him.

'Gone with the wind,' Daffy muttered to himself, studying the missile's interior. There were a lot of complicated wars and stuff, but he located the red wire, and cut it.

The missile kept moving.

Daffy growled when he saw that Mars was no less than a minute away.

Sixty seconds. Not enough time.

Suddenly Daffy fished out his minigun, and began pumping the trigger with all his might. Bullets bounced around the metal and sparks flew.

'Daffy!' Marvin suddenly communicated with him through the spacesuit radio. 'What are you doing?'

'There's not enough time for me is disarm it,' Daffy said, 'so I'm going to detonate it early.'

'Da – '

'The way I see it, Marvy, the choice is full damage or half the damage.'

'But Daffy, you will be – '

Daffy continued pouring bullets out. Sparks were fizzing about, it wouldn't be long now before bullets penetrated the core.

'By the way, the close calls I had the past two years?' Daffy continued, 'poisoning my soup, and all that? It was all me. I was trying to kill myself. Just thought you'd like to know.'

The metal broke apart to reveal a small green light. Uranium. Daffy carefully took aim.

'Just one last joke, Marvy. What's the difference between Santa Claus and Martians?'

Daffy fired.

'I can finally believe in Martians,' he said as the bullet hit.

Form the escape pod, Marvin, Lola and Bugs watched as the missile exploded, consuming Daffy. The explosion reached Mars, and soon its surface was scorched. When the smoke cleared, most of the Western side of Mars was on fire. And there was still the fallout to consider.

Marvin buried his head in his hands.

* * *

**NB: The story is halfway done. I hope you'll stick with me till the end.**


	10. The Descent

Some Martians had managed to escape Mars before a sixth of it was blown up. However, there was an estimated two hundred Martians dead.

'It could have been a lot worse,' said Lola.

Marvin looked pained, but he wasn't down yet. He pulled himself together. 'Steer this pod towards Looney World,' he ordered his aide, who was in the cockpit. 'I'm forced to take drastic measures.'

'Daffy,' Lola said one word, but it was enough to set everyone off. Everyone in the pod took a moment to remember the unlikely hero.

All except one.

'What happened to Fudd?' Bugs asked.

Lola glared at him again. 'He might have escaped through a different pod, might have not.'

'Pity,' Bugs sighed. 'He was resourceful to the Global Mayor.'

'Bugs,' Lola said, 'show some respect.'

Bugs stayed silent for the rest of the journey.

Once the pod reached Looney World, it landed on a yellow field that was devoid of citizens. They got out.

'There was an acid storm right after we left, it seems,' Bugs observed.

'I'm going somewhere, Bugs. Would you be so kind as to join me?' Marvin asked.

'No thanks.'

'Sir,' Lola said, 'I'll stay with Bugs for a moment.'

Marvin nodded understandingly, and walked off, followed by his faithful aide.

'Well,' Lola said.

'Well what?'

'Have you considered what the Martina is saying might be true?'

'What gave you that impression?'

'You gave up trying to kill him, for one.'

'That was because I received new information. I will give that information to the global Mayor, have him evaluate it, and see whether he still wants me to continue the assignment.'

Lola hissed in frustration. 'And what about you, Bugs? Are you on the Martian's side?'

For the first time in a very long time, the corners of Bugs's mouth twitched.

'You're playing a foolish game, Lola,' he said, and started to walk away without saying goodbye.

'Wait,' Lola said, and Bugs turned. Lola threw a thick card into the air and Bugs caught it.

'My number and address,' Lola explained. 'If you need anything, you can always…see me.'

Bugs's mouth twitched upwards again, a true rarity. He turned his back on her and walked away without another word.

* * *

'_More updates on the Mars situation – the missile, launched an hour ago, was not a direct hit, but Mars still sustained heavy damage. In a shocking twist, the Global Mayor was assaulted by Martian Loyalists, but luckily he was saved by three of RR's men. RR, otherwise known as Road Runner…'_

Lola finished her shower and turned off the tv. What she and Marvin had discussed earlier left lingering doubts in her mind.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Could it be?

Lola rushed to the door and flung it open. There stood Bugs Bunny.

'Good evening Lola,' Bugs politely said, stepping inside. Lola was at a loss on what to say. Bugs walked past her into her living room and surveyed its surroundings.

'This place brings back memories,' he murmured.

Lola finally got around to saying something. 'So, what did the Global Mayor say?'

'I told him the Martian's true intention, and he called off the assignment. I don't know what he's going to do next, however.'

His gaze strayed to Lola's garden, carefully tended in her backyard. In fact, Lola's house was the only one in Looney world that did not have any smashed furniture or bloodstains. Remarkable, Bugs reflected.

'So the Global Mayor believes what the Martina is doing will save Looney World,' said Lola, sidling up to him, 'but do you?'

Silence.

'You must have come here for something, Bugs.'

More silence. Bugs turned his eyes to the koi pond. Fishes were swimming around and were not ripping each other apart. This was another world.

'I like this pond,' Lola said, 'to remind myself of what I'm fighting for.'

She waited for Bugs to say something, anything, but Bugs was still silent. Damn, this was frustrating. On impulse, Lola reached up and kissed her former lover lightly on the cheek.

And then, impossibly, he kissed back.

* * *

Two hours later of doing something unmentionable, Bugs and Lola lay in bed, panting.

Lola could hardly believe it. It was a long time since Bugs had done something with passion, but he had done so tonight. Could it possibly be, that after so many years, listening to the Martian had made Bugs _change_?

Could Bugs be reverting back to the good rabbit he once was?

For a while, both of them just lay there in silence. Then Bugs began to speak.

'Shorty,' he said. That was his son's name. 'Shorty was killed by someone. His killer is still alive. I want to kill him. But I can't. I can't.'

He sighed. 'Why am I even telling you this?'

'Because you're finally opening up,' Lola said, feeling joyous.

Abruptly, Bugs stood up, and began dressing himself. Lola followed suit, a little disappointed. But Bugs had made real progress. Who knew, maybe he'd come to her house more often. Slowly, he'd warm up to her. And then –

'Oops,' she said as she tripped on the hem of her bedsheet, and her head dropped an inch as she stumbled.

There was the sound of a gunshot. Heat creased her head. A bullet buried itself in the wall.

Shocked, Lola turned to see Bugs pointing his Eagle at her.

'I will try my best to make this quick,' he said in a deadened tone, and his finger tightened on the trigger.

Lola couldn't comprehend this. She simply couldn't. But when she saw the gun barrel pointing at her head, her survival instinct kicked in and she ran.

* * *

_Four Hours ago._

_ '…and this the Martian thinks he can change this world,' Bugs finished his story and lapsed into silence. The Global Mayor Porky pig, looking shaken from his near death experience but otherwise capable, did not take long to reply._

_ 'The Martian thinks he can change Looney World,' Porky said, getting up and looking out of the window. A scene of destruction greeted him._

_ 'I'm giving you a new assignment,' Porky said. 'Eliminate Lola Bunny.'_

_ He watched carefully for a change in Bugs's expression, but there was none. Of course there wouldn't be. _

_ 'May I ask why, sir?'_

_ 'The answer is obvious! She is blinded, blinded by the fact that the Martina and make a difference,' Porky swept his hand out in the partially dissolved street, where looters were already beginning to emerge. 'She will try her best to stop you from killing the Martian. There's only one way to get rid of her.'_

_ Bugs nodded. 'I understand.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Lola bounded down the corridor, crazed and disoriented. Bugs couldn't – he wasn't that kind of man, he couldn't –

A shot rang out and a bullet pierced the window above her, making it shatter. Broken glass fell in all directions. Some fell in front of her, she had no time to stop, shards of glass mercilessly pierced her feet as she ran.

She reached the garden, one simple vault over the fence would lead her back into the streets of Looney World, and she would be able to mingle with the crowd. But then Bugs appeared, his Eagle drawn.

Lola dived into the only hiding place she could think of – the koi pond. She plunged into the water and swam as deep as she could. More gunshots were heard, and koi all around her were instantly killed, blood formed in the water, as the koi perished, writhing crazily in their dying throes.

Suddenly she heard another splash. Bugs must have dived in. Or did he? Lola stayed under the water, heart pounding. The water was turning red, not only from the blood of the koi, but also her own.

* * *

_'The Martian is blinded.' Porky continued, sounding as if he were ranting to himself. 'He is a idealist. Of course we all want the universe to be filled by kind and generous people, la la la, but it's the not the case.'_

_ 'Some people will turn to good. But the majority of people will turn to evil. Democracy wins. As long as there are two sides, good and evil, there will be conflict. Many people will be dead.'_

_ 'It's best to minimize casualties, Bugs. People are naturally evil. Let nature take its course. Trying to change nature will just bring about more deaths.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Lola knew that Bugs was trying to fool her to swim to the surface and get out of the pond. There he would be waiting with his Eagle at the ready.

How could he be doing this? That was the questions that was running through Lola's head over and over. Perhaps this was someone else in disguise. Yes, that was it. That had to be it. It couldn't be her darling Bugs who would try to kill her.

But in her heart, she believed that was wrong.

All was quiet for now. Where was Bugs? Lola was running out of air, sooner or later she would have to surface. She looked round the bottom of the pond for any weapon – anything. But no luck.

It was no use. She had no air left, had to surface. She had to…

Lola broke the surface and inhaled a loud gasp of air, expecting to be shot immediately. But she wasn't, and when she looked around, there was no one there. That was when she noticed a lone Eagle lying on the ground, next to Bugs's familiar yellow suit.

Of course. Bugs had used reverse psychology – made her believe he hadn't jumped in, which in fact he had. In a flash Lola darted forward, grabbed the Eagle, and sprinted back to the pond.

Bugs Bunny's head broke the surface, and found himself looking down the barrel of his own gun. Lola was holding it, her hands shaking wildly.

'What are you waiting for?' Bugs said quietly. Lola's hands kept shaking, her fingers refusing to pull the trigger. In a flash Bugs took advantage of her hesitation, leaped out of the water, wrenched the gun from her hands and held it to her head.

Lola realized with a jolt that her death had come. She would die by the hand of her ex-boyfriend.

Bugs said, 'I'll allow you last words.'

'B-Bugs,' Lola said. 'c-ome…back.'

Bugs fired.

The bullet left the chamber.

Entered Lola's forehead.

Bugs stared down at the dead body. He stared at it for a very long time.

* * *

_'People can become anything. They can become good, they can become evil.'_

'_They can change from good to evil, but no one can change from evil to good,' Porky stopped his rambling, and looked at Bugs. 'You seem to know this already.'_

'_I knew it a long time ago,' Bugs replied, standing up. 'Shall I perform the deed now?'_

'_That's it, Bugs?' Porky raised an eyebrow. 'No pleading for your girlfriend's life?'_

'_No,' Bugs said, 'I understand what needs to be done.'_

_He walked to the doors, and then turned back to Porky. 'I think I can summarize your long winded speech with just a few words though.'_

'_Oh?'_

'_It's a Looney World, and we're the Loonies.'_

_Having said that, Bugs left to perform his task._


	11. The Monster

'And what would you like, sir?'

'A martini, shaken, not blown up.'

The bartender nodded and disappeared into the back room. Elmer Fudd sat on the barstool, and while waiting for a much needed drink he started on modifying his shotgun. Namely, attaching a fourth barrel to his weapon with some duct tape. By the time it was finished, the shaken and un-exploded martini was served.

'Rough day?' The bartender said.

'You betcha,' Fudd sighed, and spent the next few minutes drowning his sorrows. All around him, equally dissatisfied citizens drank with him. That was the main reason for this bar, really. To escape from harsh reality.

Suddenly the bartender shouted, 'everyone keep quiet!'

Everyone, respecting the wizened old dog, hushed up. They were glad they did. There was something on the television.

'Fellow country men, citizens of Looney World,' Marvin the Martian proclaimed on the screen, 'many of you already know me. Most think of me as a bloodthirsty tyrant.'

'However, I wish for only peace. Believe me, I could have annihilated you with missiles. But I choose not to. I am a believer in peace – '

'How the hell did this come on?' someone shouted.

'No idea, but it's on every channel!' cried another.

'Shut up!' snapped the bartender.

' – and offer you a chance in redemption. I will be giving a speech at ToonTown main square this evening at 7pm. If you want something more in your life, want Looney World to change, be there. I will not disappoint you.'

Marvin disappeared and the screen turned back to bloody news reports. Immediately the bar erupted into conversation.

'He's not crazy enough to give a speech in the open – '

'I'm telling you, that Martian's bonkers – '

'Maybe we should give him a chance to speak his mind – '

Suddenly one guy shouted, 'GET OUT OF HERE TOFF!'

Everyone's head swiveled round to the offending party, which was a rat-man who was clearly drunk. He was pointing at Elmer Fudd.

'TOFF, SCREW YER, GIT OUT!' The rat-man cried crazily. Immediately the bar fell into hushed silence.

'I SAID GIT OUT!' repeated the rat-man. 'YER NO GOOD ELMER FUDD – '

'You're drunk!' Fudd roared back. 'You're the one who should get out!'

'SCREW OFF!' replied the rat-man. Everyone else in the room took an automatic step back. The bar was soon to become very bloody, and there wasn't a thing they could do about it.

_Count to ten, _Fudd thought, feeling a rush of adrenaline.

'I SAID,' the rat-man bellowed, 'GIT OUT. YER GOOD FOR NOTHING! EVEN THE MARTIAN WUN – '

'Three,' said Fudd. The rat-man took out a knife and lunged towards him. Fudd the hand with the knife, smashed it onto the counter. Both objects were pulverized. Splinters flew out of the wood. Fudd grabbed an especially sharp one and while the rat-man was recovering, thrust his hand forward.

The splinter buried itself three centimeters into the rat's neck, then broke in two. Blood started to flow down the counter.

Time to go. Fudd grabbed his shotgun and left without another word. The last thing he heard was the rat's cries of agony.

Once outside, he received a text message, from Bugs. The message was curt and to the point, as usual.

_Meet at the Global Mayor's office._

Fudd holstered his shotgun and walked to his destination. He still hadn't calmed down.

* * *

Bugs, cleanly dressed as ever, watched Fudd appear out of the darkness. Familiar dislike welled in his stomach when he saw him. Pill addictions, foolishness, short temper…Bugs felt nothing but disgust for this pathetic man.

'The assignment continues,' Bugs said, without bothering to greet his partner. 'The Global Mayor explained it very well. We are to continue in our attempts to kill the Martian.'

'Fair enough,' Fudd shrugged, trying to fell no guilt. Bugs studied him curiously.

'You might be interested to know that Lola Bunny is dead, by the way.'

'What?!'

'She was rather foolish really. Giving her address to the enemy and not suspecting him of being hostile to her at all – she deserved to die.'

'Who killed her?'

'Me,' Bugs replied.

Fudd was speechless.

'Are you…alright?' he said lamely, lost for words.

'Perfectly fine, actually,' Bugs said, at that moment, his index finger started twitching. It twitched back and forth uncontrollably for a few moments before Bugs land his hand on it. Gradually it stooped moving.

'As I said, I'm fine. Now listen. The best opportunity would be to kill him during the speech he is going to make this evening at Toon Town square. Obviously he won't come unprotected. But he'll be the most vulnerable at that time. The best way to do away with him is a bomb.'

'Why? Because the bomb will wipe out not only the Martian, but all his followers. As a bonus effect we'll make it seem like the Martian planted the bomb, so all those people sitting on the fence will cease to believe in the Martian, and will cease to believe that there will be any form of peace in Looney World. It's perfect.'

It certainly was devious. Fudd would have cackled at this in normal times, but now Bugs saw Fudd was less than animated. It was as if he was tired of all the violence and wanted everything to end.

But both of them knew it would not end. The violence would continue like a vicious cycle, as it had done since the beginning of time.

It's a Looney World, after all.

'There's a lot of things that could go wrong, wabbit,' Fudd muttered, returning to the plan. 'Marvin might be using a hologram to give his speech…'

'Do not worry. We have an associate, Road Runner, who hates the Martian as much as we do. In fact – get down.'

He said the last few words so calmly it almost didn't register, but then Fudd realized that there was a red dot on his chest. He threw himself to the floor and a high caliber bullet whizzed past his ear.

'Sniper!' Fudd shouted, running to a dumpster for cover, Bugs already ahead of him. There were two more shots, but none hit. The sniper was really amateur. Fudd let himself fall and slid the last few meters behind the dumpster.

Just then, Hector the bulldog, well known mercenary, appeared round the corner and took out his Glock. He aimed it at the two assassins.

Bugs darted forward, grabbed Hector's wrists and twisted. The gun fell. Hector swung a fist. Bugs ducked and a sniper's bullet that was meant for him hit Hector in the stomach instead.

Hector groaned, but he wasn't down yet.

'Wabbit! Get outta there!' Fudd yelled. Bugs did so, leaving Hector kneeling on the ground. Bracing himself against the wall, Fudd fired all four barrels.

There was a sound not unlike an atomic bomb exploding, and Hector's insides were strewn all over the street. He resembled a pastry cutter.

The sniper apparently thought the game was up, because Fudd saw a figure stand up on the roof of one of the opposite buildings. Then he ran. Bugs strided forward to try and get him in his sights, but the sniper was too far away. He disappeared.

Fudd lowered his shotgun and tried not to look at the mess that was once Hector. To his surprise, Bugs walked over the mess, removed one of his gloves and riffled around the gore, searching for something. Finally he held an object up; a fragment of a dollar bill.

'Well this confirms it. The Martian didn't send these men. He is too blinded by nobility to use money for recruiting people.'

'Alright then, who are they working for, Smarty pants wabbit?'

Bugs sighed. 'Hector was simply hired muscle. The sniper was his employer. I caught a glimpse of his face before he escaped.'

'Who was it?'

'It's an old acquaintance of yours. Sylvester.'

Fudd was stunned, yet again.

'His primary target was you. Looks like you have a problem on your hands.'

'Too true, wabbit,' Fudd sighed. 'I have a lot of problems lately.'

'So are you going to kill him now or later?'

'…'

'He's inexperienced. He just came back from a close brush with death and is still recovering. It'll be easy to take care of him.'

Fudd shuffled his feet, not replying. Suddenly Bugs grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him against the dumpster.

'Now you listen to me,' Bugs said in a dead tone, ignoring Fudd's cry of 'Hey!'

'How many people have you killed, Fudd? Forty? Fifty? How many of them were younglings? Ten? You never felt conscience in the past. You actually took pleasure in killing.'

'Look, if this is about Shorty - ' Fudd grunted.

'It is not,' Bugs replied. 'The hatchet was buried between us when you came under the Global Mayor's protection. I am just trying to make a point.'

'Wabbit – '

'Shut up,' Bugs said. 'I assure you, when you killed all those people, you felt no remorse.'

'B - '

'I should know. I was there when you killed my son.'

'Y - '

'So do not expect me _for one second _to fall for your puppy dog eyes. I know you're faking, Fudd. You aren't turning over a new leaf. It is all pretense.'

'You're mad,' Fudd shouted, struggling against Bugs's grip. A second later he was lying face down, bleeding from the nose.

'Now go take care of Sylvester,' Bugs said coldly. 'It only takes one assassin to acquire a bomb. I will handle that.'

With that, he walked off, and, as usual, without a goodbye. Fudd stared after him seething, and for a moment his hand flew to his shotgun. One blast and that wabbit would be history.

But no. There were bigger fish to fry. Sylvester first. Fudd felt the monster inside him rise as he went to the building where Sylvester was, to acquire tracks that would lead him towards the young cat.

* * *

**NB: This chapter is possibly the worst chapter in this fanfic so far. Sorry about that.**


	12. The Last Gamble

Bugs entered the massive building. He asked the receptionist, 'Where is RR?'

'Tenth floor, straight down the hallway.'

Bugs strode to the lift, pressed the number 10 button and soon he was standing outside a golden door. He knocked, heard someone say, 'come in,' Bugs did so.

In the room, there were four people. Three were typical animal-human hybrids – they all wore suits with red ties. One was a parrot, the other a weasel, the last a wolf.

And in the center sat RR, the king of crime. This was the ticket to assassinating the Martian.

'Meep meep meep meeeeeeep,' beeped RR.

'He would like to introduce this little group,' the parrot translated. 'I am Mr. Parrot. The other two are Weasel-Face and Wolfgang.'

'Let's get straight to business. No small talk,' said Bugs.

'Meep meeep.'

'He follows your sentiment. Now, I will do the explaining,' Mr. Parrot handed Bugs two items. One was some sort of ring that had ACME labeled on it. Probably powerful stuff.

The other item was some sticks of dynamite.

'I hope you have a decent plan. The Martian could be anywhere while he makes his speech.'

'We certainly do have a plan,' Mr. Parrot began, but was interrupted. RR was meeping again.

Mr. Parrot waited patiently for his boss to finished, and than translated. 'He wants to know if you believe in the Martian's cause. You might get cold feet at the last minute.'

'I most certainly do not,'

RR meeped again. Mr. Parrot smiled and said, 'He can see it in your eyes that you are not lying. He also says that the Martian approached him, to try and persuade him.

'RR attacked him with a flamethrower. Now you can see the results. A blackened and burnt face.'

'Now, here's what we want you to do…'

* * *

Elmer Fudd sighed as he knelt down. Sylvester was so stupid it was amazing. He had dropped his sniper rifle when he fled and that was his fatal mistake. Fudd took out his radar thingy and swept it over the fingerprints.

Sylvester's full fingerprints were now recorded in his device. Now he turned on the radar and swept it across the street. The device beeped.

It had found traces of Sylvester's fingerprints on a nearby door.

Sooner or later, Fudd would track down Sylvester and kill that little runt. Now that Fudd had calmed down from his anger, he had time to think about this.

He was in the wrong. Sylvester was trying to kill him for a justified cause. Why then, would it end up this way? Why would it end up with Sylvester's death and Fudd victorious? Why did evil always triumph over good?

Then Fudd thought of Daffy's joke.

What happens if Death asks Life for an apple?

In a flash, he got the answer.

And then he started chuckling. A chuckle that evolved into a laugh. He laughed as he was continued on the path that would lead to Sylvester's doom.

* * *

Marvin the Martian looked at his watch. Two more hours until the speech.

Suddenly his aide came into the room. 'Sir, I have terrible news.'

'What is it, Kronos?' Marvin said, sighing heavily.

'Lola Bunny is dead.'

Marvin's didn't have a mouth(it was burnt off by RR), but if he had, it would have dropped.

'I called her, but there was no answer. I went to her house and found her. Another thing, sir,' Kronos said miserably. 'Tweety bird is also dead. Killed by one of RR's men.'

'That just leaves you and Foghorn,' Marvin said. 'I don't have much helpers left.'

'Do you think we can really do it, sir? Change Looney World? Or should we just go back to Mars?'

'I have no choice now but to try and overthrow Porky Pig, and establish a more peaceful man in his place.' Marvin said. His white glowing eyes tilted downwards and he looked sad. 'Or else Porky will attack Mars.'

'He will eventually find out,' Marvin continued, 'that all our weapons have been destroyed long ago. That our missiles are fakes.'

'Once he mulls over the fact that we have not retaliated with our missiles, he will figure it out. And that will mean total destruction of Mars.'

Kronos nodded solemnly. 'Things don't look good for us.'

'Indeed,' Marvin swept his eyes over the room they were in: a small, dinghy, run-down house where they were lying low. 'Kronos, this speech is the last thing we've got.'

'Understood, sir. What duties have you got for me?'

'Ah. The security matters of my speech. I will be there personally, but I will be carrying a forcefield emitter. Even if my forcefield fails, there will be still armour to protect me. And there is also the fact Looney World will not expect me to be giving the speech in person.'

Kronos nodded. But he still seemed uneasy. 'There is an element of risk, sir.'

'I do not care! Kronos, I am giving you the duty of programming the force field emitter to its max. Call Foghorn Leghorn and have him do a sweep of Toontown square before the speech.'

'Right away, sir.'

An hour later, Kronos and Foghorn were walking innocently around toontown square. Foghorn was checking if there was only sabotage devices that might be lying around. Kronos wanted to accompany him, mainly because he was feeling very depressed these days. He wasn't the only one.

'This is bullcrap,' Foghorn swore. 'this is shitty bullcrap.'

'Yes, we are in deep water,' murmured Kronos, fiddling with the forcefield emitter. 'But there's no point moaning about it. What is done is done.'

Foghorn growled and looked at his bomb-detection device. 'Everything's clean,' he announced. 'Maybe, just maybe we can pull this off after all.'

'Maybe,' Kronos looked at the device in Foghorn's hands. 'Wait a minute, Foghorn. You haven't even turned it on!'

'Wha – ' Foghorn looked down, gasped, and hurriedly pressed a few buttons.

Kronos glared at him. 'how could you make such a simple mistake?'

Foghorn shrugged and pointed to his head, where a bandage was wound around his head. He had not gotten away unscathed from his encounter with RR's men.

'By the way, Foghorn, you never did tell me how you got away from RR. That bastard's pretty fast. How in the world did you escape?'

'What can I say?' Foghorn shrugged. 'I just got lucky.'

For a moment the two of them stood staring at each other, Then Foghorn awkwardly rolled his shoulders and said, 'well, I'd better cover the west sector now. See you.'

'See you,' Kronos replied, an edge to his voice. He stared after Foghorn for a long time.

* * *

7pm.

Quite a crowd had gathered in Toontown square, where the speech was being held. Many were just there to record a possible assassination on video. But there were some who truly wanted Looney World to change, and believed that the Martian was their only hope.

In a nearby discreet alleyway, Kronos passed Marvin the force field emitter.

'This, combined with your armor, had the capability to absorbing the impact of a small bomb,' Kronos stated. Marvin nodded appreciatively as he activated the forcefield, which created a small blue aura around him.

'Thank you, my friend,' Suddenly Marvin wrapped his arms around Kronos in a clumsy hug. 'May luck be with you, brother.'

'And you too, Marvin,' said Kronos.

There they parted.

Marvin went up to the podium. Instantly cheers, boos, and random gunshots rang through the air. Some bullets hit Marvin, but his forcefield was going strong.

'My fellow Looney World citizens,' Marvin swept his hand grandly over the crowd. 'I am Marvin the Martian. I have come here personally to convince you that Looney world can be changed.'

Boos. Cheers. Explosions.

Marvin emerged from his makeshift podium where he had ducked just in time. Behind him, an exploded Molotov martini caught fire.

'Please listen to me!' he cried. But those who wanted to were drowned out by those who did not.

* * *

Kronos listened to the last vestiges of the speech as he left the scene. He didn't want to be seen by the public – with no protection and him looking like a Martian, he would have been an easy target.

Now as he crossed the street, he felt a tingling on the back of his neck, as if something was going to happen. He kept walking nevertheless. He walked to the place where he would make his hideout – one of the gunshops that had been destroyed by the acid rain.

Kronos entered the shop, sighing. And stopped dead.

Foghorn Leghorn was standing in front of him. In one hand he held a sawn-off shotgun.

And in the other hand, he held a T-shaped detonator.

'Kronos…' Foghorn growled.

Then he fired his sawn-off. But he was firing from the hip, and the bullets went wide. Kronos ducked behind the counter and grabbed two Uzis that were mounted on the display case. His heart pumping, he looked at the detonator. Only an idiot would fail to recognize that that could create a deadly explosion. One that Marvin the Martian would possibly not be able to survive.

The outcome of this battle would determine whether a big chunk of dynamite would explode or not.


	13. It's a Looney World

Marvin the Martian mopped his brow. So far, things were not going expected as plan. Many citizens kept interrupting him by firing at him or drowning out his words. He felt a kind of angry frustration, and once again tried to control the crowd. All he got was more bullets.

In his current frustrated state, Marvin's defenses broke. Suddenly all the sadness and pain he had kept on hold came rushing in. The deaths of Tom, Jerry, Lola and Tweety – not to mention hundreds of Martians killed in the missile attack – they were all going to die in vain.

Marvin began to weep. Tears ran down his burnt face as the crowd booed and jeered.

* * *

Kronos threw himself to the floor and metal screeched just past his head. He returned fire with his Uzis, but Foghorn ripped off a wooden board used in a display casing, and used it as cover. Bullets hit wood put did not penetrate.

The detonator lay on the floor between them. But neither of them would have the opportunity to reach it until the battle ended.

'I'm going to kill you, Kronos,' snarled Foghorn, for lack of anything cooler to say, and fired again. A glass mirror shattered into pieces. Kronos dived out of the way before any sharp shards cut him. From the floor, he saw there was a cupboard which already had its doors shot off its hinges, exposing a healthy supply of grenades inside. Foghorn rushed towards the grenades, but Kronos fired one burst. Bullets contacted with grenades and all of them exploded in a epic chain reaction, sending splinters flying everywhere. Foghorn cursed, but he saw one unharmed grenade on the floor. He picked it up, bit off the pin and threw it at Kronos.

A grenade flew towards him. Kronos flipped one of his Uzis around and batted the grenade back. But Foghorn did the same thing, using the butt of his shotgun to hit a home run. For a few moments they played a gruesome tennis match, the grenade flying back and forth.

Then it exploded.

Kronos was thrown back, unscathed by some form of luck. He crashed into the wooden wall.

Foghorn appeared into view, bloodied and yielding a crazed grin, holding his sawn-off in front him. The barrel glowed with renewed menace. Kronos frantically pulled the triggers of his Uzis. Useless clicks sounded.

He was out of ammunition.

Foghorn pulled the trigger of his shotgun.

* * *

Marvin was still trying to get himself under control when suddenly an ear-splitting screech filled the air. Everyone present covered their ears, and Marvin looked up in despair. This was the last straw, he though miserably. But he was wrong.

One Looney World citizen was holding some sort of megaphone in one hand and was pressing a button that emitted a high-pitched sound. As other citizens cowered and cried out in confusion, the man who had caused all this looked Marvin straight in the eye and nodded, as if to say _Please, continue._

Filled with renewed hope, Marvin waited for the moment when the loud sound stopped. Finally it did, and by that time the crowd was largely subdued. Marvin began talking as quickly as he could before anyone else got riled up again.

'Perhaps some of you don't believe in me. Well let me give you the chance to believe.' Quick as a flash Marvin pointed his finger and some hologram images appeared in the air. It showed Foghorn Leghorn and Tweety bird risking their life to save the mayor.

'In every darkest, foulest pit of evil, there is potential for good,' Marvin said. 'These two have proven just that. And this shows there is even the slightest glimmer of hope for what I am going to achieve.'

The crowd began mumbling amongst themselves. Hurriedly Marvin intervened with another example, and summoned images of Tom and Jerry.

'Tom and Jerry. As different as ice and fire. Yet I showed them that they had previously been childhood friends, and that there was still time fo0r them to reconcile their differences. And they did. They regained their friendship before their end.'

The images showed Tom and Jerry hugging each other, and weeping. The crowd was clearly moved. They were not fully convinced of course, but Marvin had given them food for thought.

_This might actually work! _Marvin thought.

* * *

Another dull click.

Foghorn stared angrily at his weapon, which, too, had run out of ammunition. Before he could do anything, Kronos dropped his Uzis and launched himself forward. Both of them tumbled forward, and landed on the floor. Their hands scrambled for each other's throats.

Foghorn's hands found their target first, and he started squeezing. Kronos caught up just a second later. Both of them lay on the ground, each one's windpipe slowly being crushed.

From now, it would be a question of how much breath they had. How long they would be able to hold up until they would be suffocated.

For the next minute, the two of them lay absolutely silent, focused only on choking the life out of the other. Foghorn's face was slowly turning purple. Kronos's was faring no better.

Suddenly Kronos's hands slipped away, as if he had resigned himself to his death. Foghorn smiled a sickly smile, paused to regain his breath, and tightened his own grip.

He had been too hasty in thinking he had won however. Kronos's hands had been reaching for a shard of broken glass lying on the floor. Kronos grabbed the shard, and plunged it into Foghorn's chest.

Foghorn gasped, releasing his grip momentarily. Kronos stabbed him again. The chicken uttered a dying wheeze as the life began to seep out of him.

'I…have no regrets,' he choked out. Trying to get in some last words. Kronos brought down the shard one more time and rolled away. He watched as Foghorn lay trembling, stiffened, and then finally died.

It was over. He had won.

* * *

Marvin was beginning to feel – there was no other word to describe it – high. Thanks to his oratorical skills and the previous method of crowd control, slowly but surely he was winning the citizens over.

He brought up more images of the desolate streets of Looney World. Crime, destruction, death.

'Let me appeal to your conscience,' Marvin said, 'for no person is truly evil. Do you really want this? Is this your dream paradise? Of course nor! I urge you to apply simple logic. Support me and I will take you to greater heights. Peace and prosperity will reign forever!'

A lot of heads were nodding now. Only about half of them, some people were still booing, but all things considered this was a roaring success.

_We have won! _He thought happily.

* * *

For a moment Kronos knelt on the floor, catching his breath. He looked at Foghorn's body. Kicked it away. Then he stood up and walked towards the detonator.

As he did so, he took out a small plastic ring out of his pocket. It had the words ACME labeled on it. Powerful stuff.

Then he pressed a few buttons on the ring. The ACME device expanded in length. He held it up and walked through the glowing circle.

Before, his appearance was Kronos.

Now, as he came out of the ring, he was now in his true appearance

Bugs Bunny looked down at his suit, made sure everything was intact, then pressed a few more buttons on the ring.

The automatic disguiser ring certainly had served him well. No one had ever suspected he was not Kronos. The real Kronos met with an _accident_ when he went to Lola's house to check up on her.

It was a pity he had to get his hands dirty, killing Foghorn like that. But there was no choice. By pure luck, the hapless chicken had decided to hide out in the same place where the detonator was being kept. That was where he discovered it. And that was when he put two and two together. And that was when he inevitably had to die.

Bugs strolled casually to the detonator. Gripped the cold T-shaped handle. Outside the window, he could see in the distance a crowd gathering around to listen to Marvin the Martian.

A pity that the scene would be soon engulfed in a ball of flame.

* * *

Elmer Fudd stopped outside a run-down house. He had arrived. Carefully he peered into the window of the house, and see his target: Sylvester, sitting on a couch, looking worn-out.

The time had come for him to die. Fudd prepared to charge in, but first he needed something. Pills. A lot of pills.

But then he remembered that he had run out of pills.

Shit on a stick.

For a moment Fudd stood there, sighing heavily. The pills had reminded him of something.

Then he kicked open the door, barged in. Sylvester's eyes widened when he saw Elmer Fudd charging inside with his shotgun barrel aimed at his head. He quickly rolled to one side and reached for a pistol that was lying on the table beside him…

There was one shot, and then there were none.

* * *

The forcefield emitter Bugs had given the Martian was, in reality, a hollow cylinder with bug chunks of A-grade dynamite inside. What the Martian had thought was protecting was not a forcefield but in fact his own armor. There was never any forcefield to begin with.

When Bugs detonated the dynamite, it would seem as if the Martian had turned suicide bomber. From there, he would lose all the shreds of credibility he had left. Perfect.

Bugs gripped the lever tighter. He prepared to push it down, to send a thousand souls straight to Hell. Fools. They were all fools. They deserved what was coming to them.

'It's a Looney World,' he muttered, and then pushed down on the lever with all his might.

* * *

Marvin the Martian was basking in his happiness when suddenly he heard a sizzling sound in his pocket. It took a second to register what it was. Too long and too late.

'Bomb!' He cried, fishing the 'forcefield emitter' out of his pocket. He felt an unexpected warmth gather in his hands. A warmth that quickly evolved into a searing heat that engulfed his whole body.

The crowd didn't register what was happening until it was too late. The explosion engulfed them killing the hundred strong instantly. Not a single hair was left.


	14. The Redemption, part 2

**_Five years ago_**

_ Bugs Bunny sat at the table, drinking coffee, basically having a good time. Across him sat Daffy Duck, the person whom he was having the conversation with. Both of them still wore the police uniform, after all, they had just gotten off their shift._

_ ' – the Mutts are going crazy, I tell you!' Daffy was snarling. 'Some day they're rebel.'_

_ 'You watched one too many movies, Daffy,' Bugs smirked, swirling his coffee. 'Besides, that's part of our job – to keep the Mutts in line.'_

_ 'You're just defending her.'_

_ 'Who?'_

_ 'Don't act innocent. You've got the hots for her!'_

_ 'We have been dating,' Bugs admitted, blushing slightly._

_ 'I knew it!' Daffy crowed. Then he said, 'Wanna hear a joke?'_

_ 'Don't want to. Your jokes are lame.'_

_ Daffy shrugged. 'I'm working on a joke about Life, Death, and Apples. Trust me, my next joke's going to be epic.'_

_ They made some more small talk, then the conversation turned to the state of affairs._

_ 'Why is Looney World like the Titanic?' Daffy muttered. 'It was born to sink deep. Very deep. Sometimes I do9n't believe in one I'm fighting for.'_

_ 'It can still be saved!' Bugs protested. _

_ 'I agree!' A third voice chorused. Both creatures turned towards the speaker. It was none other than Shorty Bunny, Bugs's goodie goodie son._

_ 'Well if it ain't the angel from heaven,' Daffy said. Bugs scowled._

_ 'Night, Dad,' Shorty said. He was also a police officer, and was destined for great things._

_ 'Night son,' Bugs smiled at the young rabbit._

_ It was the last time he saw him alive._

_ After Daffy had left, Bugs had returned to making coffee. Swirl, swirl. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be at this hour, Bugs opened the door. He started in shock._

_ His old friend Elmer Fudd swept into the room without any invitation. 'Yo,' he grunted._

_ 'Fudd, what are you doing here?' Bugs said. He didn't want this man in the house. Not a man who had caused several fights downtown._

_ 'Just needed a place to crash,' Fudd said bluntly, flopping onto the couch. _

_ 'No. Get out.'_

_ 'Wanna play JawBreakers?'_

_ Bugs was taken aback. 'What the shit?'_

_ 'It's the game we used to play as kids,' Fudd shrugged. 'Just a way to break the ice.'_

_ 'Look, I can't just let you march in here like some – '_

_ 'I thought we were friends.'_

_ 'Look, we – '_

_ Fudd had enough. He reached up to the marshmallow bowl on the table, and popped the soft sweet in his mouth. 'One,' he said._

_ Bugs's eyes narrowed. 'If I win JawBreakers, you get out.'_

_ 'Deal.'_

_ Bugs popped two in his mouth. 'Two.' _

_ And so the game of JawBreakers commenced. Basically hold as many objects as you can in your mouth without swallowing them._

_ Fudd took three. 'Four.'_

_ Bugs raised an eyebrow and, with difficulty, put three in his mouth at one go. Despite himself, he found himself needing this time of relaxation. Too many things were making him stressed nowadays._

_ For a while they continued, their jaws slowly opening wider and wider, by thestrain of holding so much marshmallows together. Finally, the endgame drew near. Bugs had eight in his mouth, Fudd had ten. It was now Bugs's turn._

_ He picked up one. Squeezed it inside his mouth. Picked up another. Tried to make it fit, but suddenly one of the other marshmallows in his mouth fell out. Bugs stared in disappointment at the marshmallow which had cost him the game._

_ 'Looks like I win!' Fudd cheered. 'So, where do I sleep?'_

_ 'That was childish,' Bugs sighed._

_ 'But fun.'_

_ 'Yeah,' Bugs admitted. For a moment, he saw not a man clad in dirty clothes, but a young man with a toy shotgun whom he used to play hide and seek with. And around him was perfectly intact green grass, not burnt, not crushed, not twisted. _

_ Ah, the old days. But that was just a fantasy._

_ 'I'll just find a room myself then,' Fudd said, and began to climb up the stairs. He turned back. 'By the way, Bugs,' he grinned. 'Thanks for putting up with me.'_

_ 'You're welcome,' Bugs sighed. He stared after him thoughtfully. Perhaps he had been too prejudiced. Too prejudiced to see that Fudd was still, deep down, a good guy after all. Sure, he had started a couple of fights and was guilty of manslaughter, but Bugs knew him since he was five years old. Thus - _

_ Suddenly a scream split the air. Bugs's eyes widened._

_ That scream belonged to his beloved son Shorty._

_ As though moving in a dream, Bugs ran up the stairs as quickly as he could, knowing what had happened but also knowing it was too late. He reached his son's room, flung open the door._

_ Short lay on the floor, unmoving. Bugs ran towards him, bent down, frantically called his name over and over. His eyes brimmed with tears. But now matter how loud he called his son's name, he would not come back._

_ Fudd spoke up. Bugs wasn't even aware he had been in the room._

_ 'Sorry, wabbit. He irritated me,' Fudd said. Bugs heard footsteps leave the room, and descend down the stairs. He heard the door open and close._

_ He was left with the lifeless body of his son. Shorty would never again speak to him, never again fight alongside him, never again…._

_ At that moment, Bugs lost his mind._

_

* * *

  
_

The entire Toontown square was on fire. Bugs gritted his teeth and bore the heat, he walked casually towards the spot where Marvin the Martian had once been. Stepping over charred bodies and carelessly kicking them aside, Bugs reached the podium.

Some dented metal lay around a pile of ashes. Bugs picked up the ashes and studied them closely. Behind him, hungry flames consumed the bodies of those he had killed.

'Kill confirmed,' Bugs said. It was over. The Martian and all his followers were dead. His assignment had been completed.

No – there was still another matter. The Martian had supplied him with a key bit of information – that Mars had no weapons, that they had long ago been destroyed in a bid to salvage peace.

'Fools,' Bugs sniffed as he thought of the ridiculous notion. Now that he knew Mars's missiles were fakes, he would bring this information to the Global Mayor, who would then conquer Mars with ease. Of course the Martians living there would have to be exterminated in the process. They simply wouldn't be trusted not to try and assassinate the global Mayor.

Bugs threw what was left of Marvin the Martian carelessly into the air and started to walk away, away from this uncomfortable heat and all its damning flames. But then he saw a figure in the distance. Elmer Fudd.

'What the hell happened?' Fudd cried. 'I heard an explosion – ' His eyes widened when he saw a golden tint of metal amongst the ashes.

'Don't tell me that's…'

'Marvin the Martian. Burned to a crisp.' Bugs nodded.

Fudd looked positively horrified. He dropped to his knees and stared at the ashes. Bugs had to hold back a smirk. The look on Fudd's face delighted him. That idiot had been diddly daddlying this whole assignment and as a result, he was not going to get any pay. Bugs would be the one to get it.

'How…what…this can't be,' gasped Fudd.

'Yes, I beat you to him,' Bugs said calmly. He watched Fudd carefully. The bald man stood up, removed his cap, exposing his bald head.

'You killed him.'

'Yes I did.' And, wanting to get the most out of Fudd's discomfort, Bugs added, 'I have information that will lead to the conquering of Mars. That will mean a bonus for me, don't you think?'

Fudd stood shaking. That man couldn't control his temper, Bugs thought with disgust. Then, amazingly, Fudd stopped shaking, and began to take deep breaths.

Bugs cocked his head curiously. Something had changed in Fudd.

'I can't let you do that,' Fudd snarled.

'Pardon?'

'Bring about the destruction of Mars,' Fudd began unlatching the straps around his shotgun. 'I won't let you.'

Quick as a flash Fudd jumped backward, out of Bugs's punching range. The latter slowly reached for his Eagles.

'Fudd, I am disappointed in you. Actually fighting me over the reward – how foolish.'

'It's not the reward!' Fudd snapped. 'It's because…because…'

He looked ashamed.

'It's because…I was the traitor. The mole. I was the one under Marvin the Martian.'

The two of them stood facing each other in silence. Then Bugs _smirked._

'Inconceivable.'

'It's true.' Fudd said. 'There were two moles, although we weren't aware of each other. I was working for the Martian from the very beginning.'

The two of them now had their guns out. The deadly weapons were slowly being raised. The tension in the air would have withstood the force of a sledgehammer.

'He…convinced me. That what I was doing was wrong. That he was right. So I agreed to help him,'

'But you didn't.'

'I left his employ halfway. When the missile was about to hit Mars. I couldn't make a sacrifice for him, and I was ashamed. I believed I wasn't deserving of his employment, so I left.'

Bugs sighed. This silly soap opera story was getting more ludicrous by the minute. Suddenly he raised his Eagle at Fudd.

Fudd raised his shotgun and fired. The battle had begun.

Bugs fired his Eagles in return, and threw himself to the ground. Twenty shotgun pellets streaked above him. However, as Bugs rolled back up, he found that three had lodged themselves in his side. He ignored the pain, and looked around for Fudd.

The recoil had catapulted him somewhere, for he was nowhere in sight. Bugs warily scanned the buildings around him for any sign of his opponent, but no luck.

'Bugs!' called out Fudd. The person in question immediately rolled behind what was left of a car, and tired to locate the voice. He also realized this was one of the few times Fudd actually referred to him by name.

'Bugs!' Fudd shouted again. 'I know you don't believe me. But it's all true. I left the Martian, but now it seems it's up to me to stop you. Don't make me kill you, Bugs.'

Bugs thought he had a pretty good idea of where the voice was coming from. Apartment, second storey window, second from left.

'Don't you have any conscience, Bugs? Think about what you're doing! You're killing everyone!'

Bugs sighed and started assembling his sniper rifle.

'You know, Fudd,' he called back. 'I'm actually glad you decided to betray me. I finally have an excuse to kill you.'

He stood up and aimed, but then a bullet cracked on the roof of the burning car, and he quickly ducked down again. Looked like Fudd had learnt some sniping skills. Bugs sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, and aimed his rifle and the brick wall in front of him. Behind, Fudd had stopped talking. Bugs tried to make him resume.

'Your story is – without a doubt – false,' he shouted. 'I've known you longer than anybody, Elmer. Since I was five. What is your game, Fudd? Why concoct a story I would not possibly believe!'

Fudd swore loudly, and at that moment, Bugs's ears confirmed the _exact_ position of his voice. He fired at the wall. The high powered ACME bullet travelled, bounced off the wall with a sharp twang and sped off in the other direction. Towards Fudd. A moment later he heard a cry of pain. He had hit his target. But he couldn't tell if he had only grazed him or shot him through the heart. Bugs waited.

Fudd suddenly spoke up, 'Screw you, Bugs. I've had it – let's talk man to man without fighting. Let's each lay down our weapons.'

If he was hurt, he didn't show it. But Bugs was intrigued by Fudd's new line of talk. Lay aside his weapons and talk peacefully? Had he taken one pill too many? Or was he using reverse psychology?

Suddenly there was a CLACK, the sound of a weapon being dropped. Fudd roared, 'Your turn, Bugs!'

Bugs carefully leant to the side to take a very quick look, then retreated behind the car. Fudd had appeared in the second storey window, and he was holding his hands up. Those hands were empty. He had no way of defending himself.

Funny, Fudd must have thought Bugs had enough decency to just talk, propose a deal or something. But Bugs had since learnt such decency didn't get you anywhere.

Lola had let down her guard. So had Marvin the Martian. Bugs had killed them, punished them for their ultimate foolishness.

Now it was Elmer Fudd's turn to die.

Bugs rose up, sniper rifle in hand. There was no way he could miss. Fudd's eyes widened. He saw the barrel pointing at his head.

Bugs pulled the trigger.

The bullet left the barrel and traveled through the air.

* * *

**NB: One more chapter. And an epilogue. Then we're done here.**


	15. The Redemption, part 3

Bugs rose up, sniper rifle in hand. There was no way he could miss. Fudd's eyes widened. He saw the barrel pointing at his head.

Bugs pulled the trigger.

The bullet left the barrel and traveled through the air.

It hit plaster.

For just as Bugs had fired his rifle, another bullet pierced his hand, causing him to drop the rifle and sending the bullet in the wrong direction. Calming himself, he looked around, trying to locate the source of his attacker. It certainly wasn't Fudd, for obvious reasons.

'Over here,' said a youthful voice. Bugs turned towards it and for the first time in a long time, he was utterly surprised.

Standing in front of him, holding a sniper rifle, was Sylvester. He nodded curtly to Fudd, who nodded equally curtly in return.

'Crap!' Bugs swore. Yes, he was swearing now. 'How in the hell did you two become allies?'

He had to wait for an answer, for Fudd had left the window and now was in the process of climbing down the stairs. He emerged from the building, left his shotgun lying on the ground, and faced Bugs at a distance.

'Don't move! I sure as hell don't want to kill you, but if you try to rough things up…'

'Okay, I surrender,' Bugs said. 'But just tell me what the hell is going on.'

'We have a common enemy,' Sylvester spoke up. 'It's only natural we work together.'

'Common enemy?'

'I converted him,' Fudd said proudly. 'Had to fire a shot to get his attention, but here you see another follower of Marvin the Martian.'

Bugs was shocked into silence.

'We'll have to hold you captive Bugs, since you hold information that could destroy Mars. Get moving, and follow me!' He jerked his head to the left, and started walking, careful not to get to close to Bugs. Sylvester followed up behind them, pointing his rifle at the rabbit's back.

As they walked, Bugs was still bemused. Something was missing here. Something that had caused Fudd to change to become a saint. Something which had brought Fudd and Sylvester to a shaky, but genuine alliance. These things didn't just happen overnight. Before he could ask, shit hit the fan.

There was the sound of submachine gun fire, and Sylvester fell to the ground crying in pain. Fudd looked sharply toward him but no longer opposed when a burst of gunfire destroyed his kneecap, driving him down to one knee.

Sylvester was slowly getting up. He had only been shot in the shoulder. But a gun barrel was pressed into his back, sending him to the ground again.

The gun belonged to a certain wolf-man hybrid known as Wolfgang.

Mr. Parrot and Weasel-Face, the other two people part of RR's elite trio, approached the scene, Thompson Sub-machineguns in their hand.

'You move, get shot,' grunted Weasel-Face. Bugs started to walk towards his rescuers, but Mr. Parrot leveled his gun at him.

'That applies to you too. One more step, and you know what.'

Bugs shrank back. Today was a very puzzling day.

Suddenly RR appeared. Simple as that. One moment he wasn't there, the next he was. As if he had teleported.

'We're allies,' Bugs protested. Then he gestured to Fudd and Sylvester, 'Kill them.'

'Meep meep meeep.'

'He says he was coming over to check if the Martian was dead,' translated the ever helpful Mr. Parrot, 'and then he overheard you saying there was information that could destroy Mars. He wants to hear it.'

'Reason being?'

'He thinks the Global Mayor will give him a few rewards in exchange for that information. So, Bugs Bunny, please tell us what you know.'

'I have a nagging suspicion you will kill all of us once you do know,' replied Bugs. The betrayal by RR didn't come as a big surprise, actually. He should have been expecting it.

'Meeeeeeeeep?'

'We are still waiting for your answer nevertheless, Bugs.'

Fudd swore. Weasel-Face kicked him in the face.

It looked like all three of them were in deep trouble.

'I won't talk,' Bugs said stubbornly. 'And neither will these two.'

He was actually pretending Fudd and Sylvester knew the secret so that the torture was divided up among them. RR seemed to believe it. He meeped to Mr. Parrot, who nodded.

'Looks like we'll have to move to a more _friendly _environment,' Mr. Parrot said. 'But before that, I ask you to drop your guns, Bugs.'

Sylvester and Fudd had already been relieved of weapons. The cat was glaring at Fudd, as if blaming him for this mess that he was in. That at least proved something to Bugs, that the alliance between the two former enemies was real.

'Why don't you search me for weapons personally? I could have some hidden,' Bugs said.

An excuse for a grin formed on the parrot's scarred beak. 'RR is cleverer than that. He knows that if one gets close to you, it will be a simple thing for you to grab him, kill him, use him as a shield and take his gun. As you have done so countless times.'

Bugs sighed. 'Someone has been doing research.'

'Yes, RR does research on all his potential enemies,' continued Mr. Parrot. 'That's what helps him stay on top of the game.'

Fudd swore again, but quietly this time. Bugs could empathize – it looked like they were in deep shit now.

'So how's this, Bugs. Strip naked, and toss all weapons to Weasel-Face over there. Or we shoot you dead.'

Bugs did so. Two Eagles, a sniper rifle and a razor was handed over to Weasel-Face, who pocketed them in his suit, while all the while never taking his SMG off Fudd's head. After all that was done, Bugs calmly put his suit back on.

RR suddenly appeared next to Sylvester, grabbed him, and then disappeared.

'Looks like Sylvester's the first one to be tortured,' croaked Wolfgang. That guy had a gravelly voice.

'You two just sit tight,' ordered Mr. Parrot. He and Wolfgang pointed their barrels at Bugs's head. But they were relaxed. What could Bugs do, anyway?

Bugs looked at Fudd on the ground. Fudd looked back at him.

All things considered, this was an awkward situation.

'Well, Bugs, any ideas?' Fuss asked.

'You tried to kill me. Why would I give you any ideas?'

'I didn't aim to kill you, idiot!'

'Yu opposed me nevertheless,' Bugs sighed. He looked pointedly at his former friend. 'Let's play JawBreakers.'

'What the shit?'

'That's what I said,' Bugs said meaningfully. RR's trio didn't know what to make of this strange talk, but their captives didn't seem to be trying anything, so no harm done.

'Let me get this straight,' Fudd said. 'You want me to play JawBreakers? There's nothing to play it with!'

'We could share,' Bugs offered.

Fudd nodded, understanding. 'So are you starting first?'

Bugs nodded back.

'One,' he said.

And then he darted forward, towards Fudd and a very surprised Weasel-Face.

Mr. Parrot and Wolfgang immediately opened fire, but their bullets hit nothing but a forcefield. That was because while removing his suit to strip naked, his face had been covered by the suit momentarily. And in that instant, he had secretly inserted a mini-forcefield emitter inside his jaws.

And now he had activated it.

When Weasel-Face saw Bugs charging towards him, he instinctively raised his gun at him. A mistake. The gun barrel taken off his shoulder blades, Fudd was conveniently able to grab Weasel by his tie and bring him down to the ground.

Mr. Parrot saw that and switched his aim from Bugs to Fudd, but the now-turned saint was already moving, ignoring his injured leg, and entered the forcefield with Bugs.

Wolfgang yelled in fury. Then he realized by shooting at the forcefield he had momentarily run out of ammo. The same could be said for Mr. Parrot. They now stopped to reload, giving Bugs and Fudd a reprieve.

'I trust you got my weapons back?' Bugs said.

'Yeah,' Fudd muttered, 'Although only some.' He handed Bugs and Eagle and a razor. The second Eagle he kept for himself. 'Thanks for warning me.'

'I only did that so you could react fast enough and get me back my weapons,' Bugs replied. 'Don't think you've regained my friendship.'

He checked the forcefield strength. Fifty percent. It was a small forcefield, after all. Mr. Parrot inserted a fresh magazine. Wolfgang was a second behind. Weasel-Face was getting up.

'You take the field,' Bugs said, spitting the emitter out, and darted away without another word.

Weasel-Face aimed his submachine gun, but Fudd dived onto him first. The two fell to the ground again, wrestling with each other. Meanwhile, Bugs threw his razor at Wolfgang to distract him, then carefully dodged the pair's wildly spraying bullets. He systematically aimed with his Eagles, and got Mr. Parrot in the shoulder.

The bird shrieked, clutching his wound. Wolfgang, realizing the danger, held up one of the charred bodies on the ground to use for cover.

He was disappointed to see the damaged body crumble as soon as it was lifted up. Then a bullet hit him in the head, causing an explosive cloud of ash to form, combined with a bloody red mist.

Meanwhile, Fudd was slowly strangling Weasel-Face with his own tie. The creature was wheezing horribly with extertion. Then Fudd un-tightened the tie, allowing his opponent to gasp for breath, and then snarled, 'Where's Sylvester?'

Weasel's eyes darted left and right. Wolfgang was dead. Mr. Parrot had taken cover behind a mailbox and was firing wildly from the hip. Needless to say no bullets came near Bugs or Fudd at all. He was panicking. His bursts ended in dull clicks as his clip expired.

'See? You don't have much chance of surviving' Fudd snapped. 'So tell me – where is Sylvester? Where would RR usually take him?'

Mr. Parrot hastily fished a fresh clip from his pocket, but dropped it in his haste. Bugs slowly walked towards him and raised his eagle. As he fired, Mr. Parrot at the last minute flung open the door of the mailbox. It swung in front of him, serving as a shield. Bugs's bullet dented the metal door with a loud ping.

Undeterred, Bugs snatched one of the envelopes which were pouring out of the mailbox, and with a deft sliced open the left side of Mr. Parrot's neck. Paper cuts definitely deserved more respect.

As Mr. Parrot keeled forward, clutching his reddening neck, Weasel-Face finally decided to talk.

'RR's – 'he began. He got no further. An incredible force suddenly slammed into Fudd, sending him flying and instantly destroying what was left of the forcefield.

Fudd landed hard to the ground. The wounds Bugs had given him flared up. Ignoring the pain, he got to his feet quickly and looked at Weasel-Face. He was quite clearly dead, and looked like he had been run over by a motorcycle.

Except it wasn't a motorcycle. It was RR.

Bugs looked up, saw the danger, and dodged just in time. RR shot past him like a bullet, grazing him on the elbow. Bugs dropped, rolled, and when he came back up he found that RR had knocked his Eagle from his hands. It was now lying a few metres away.

Before he could do anything, RR appeared, holding Sylvester.

'Well hello there,' RR grinned.

'You can speak English,' Bugs noted.

'I can. It's just that I hate the taste of English on my tongue.' The road runner sneered. He hoisted Sylvester in front of him. The cat was dangling limply and seemed to be dead.

'As you can see, I have a hostage,' RR said. 'Move and he dies.'

'You bastard, Road Runner!' yelled Fudd. Sudenly he was enveloped by a raging wind, and the next thing he knew, it was now him that was being held hostage by RR, while Sylvester was lying on the ground.

'It's RR, Fudd!' RR spat into his hostages's face. 'Show some respect and I'll give you a quick death.'

'Don't count your grenades before they are exploded,' Bugs said, quoting an old proverb.

'You honestly think you can stand a chance against me?' RR replied. 'You people disgust me. I've spent many hard years with my dear friend Coyote – thanks for killing him, by the way – and I've adapted. I know every single possible trick you can try.'

'For example, Bugs,' RR continued, 'I knew you alone knew the secret to Mars's doom all along.'

'Then why go along with the act?'

'Because I like to play with my food,' RR grinned. 'Before I eat it.'

It was not beyond Bugs's imagination to presume that RR meant these words literally. His shoulders sagged. His weapon was too far away, one step and RR would be two steps ahead.

'So,' RR said smoothly, throwing Fudd carelessly to the ground. 'Want to tell me anything Bugs, before I subject you to the worst pain imaginable on Looney World?'

Fudd struggled to his feet, but suddenly felt he tip of a sword pressing at his neck. RR had produced it from nowhere.

'Typical of you trash,' RR sniffed. 'You don't know when you're beaten.'

'Wait let me just say something,' Fudd protested. Without waiting for an answer he slowly stood up, RR's sword never leaving his neck.

He clasped his hands behind his back, like a gentlemen, and smiled.

'Sorry RR,' he said, 'but sacrifices have to be made.'

'What?'

Fudd continued as if RR hadn't spoken. He was completely in control now.

'In the beginning,' he said, 'there was a monster. Deep inside here.' He jerked his chin down, indicating his heart. 'That monster was anger. I couldn't control it. The monster made me kill.'

'Time was running out, you see? I had only a few days to eliminate the monster. That was what spurred me on. But then I lost hope. I couldn't, I just couldn't fight it.'

RR had no clue what Fudd was going on about, but the possibility of Fudd trying anything remotely threatening was zero. Bugs stood to one side, unable to do anything but watch.

'I thought I would run out of time, leave the monster inside me when the time was up. But then, at the last moment…'

Fudd turned his face upwards. 'I realized I could defeat the monster. Because that was what Daffy Duck did. What Foghorn Leghorn did.'

'People can become anything – good or evil. But they can change.'

It began to drizzle. Tiny drops of water fell out of the clouds and onto Fudd's face. For a moment everyone was silent, awed for a reason they could not explain.

Bugs stopped being awed and broke the silence.

'You do know,' he said, 'that it was all pretense.'

Fudd did not reply, just smiled at the raindrops falling down.

'They were actually paid to do the Martian's work,' Bugs said, heedless of his suddenly dampening suit. 'It's pretty obvious really.'

Silence arrived once more. Then suddenly, a sound. Tap, tap, tap. Something was tapping against a suit. Something was tapping uncontrollably.

Fudd ignored all that. He continued smiling, then he spoke.

'So I beat the monster. I beat the clock. I guess I have the clock to thank for that, thought, it was a real motivator. Anyway, the monster is gone now. Everything is alright. I can die as free as the mountain air.'

He finally tilted his head downwards, and looked RR straight in the eye. Despite himself, RR started to shiver. There was something about Fudd, something to say that he had a plan, and objective. And that made RR very, very scared.

But his fears were unfounded, right? He had the advantage. Holding a sword to Fudd's neck plus having the power of speed to evade any attack.

'You've gone mad,' RR said. 'Completely mad. I guess that's because of my doing.'

'Road Runner,' Fudd said, 'For once in your life, try for some forgiveness, some redemption…'

'Screw you!'

Fudd shook his head and turned to Bugs one final time.

'It's okay, Bugs,' he said. 'It's okay, now.'

He turned back to face RR in the face, and then said, 'this is your last warning.'

'I said,' RR tried to maintain his voice, 'screw you.'

'Well screw you too,' Fudd replied. 'You ever wonder why I always took pills, Road Runner? Always popping one in my mouth every once in while when I was on a job for you once? It wasn't because I was addicted, Road Runner.'

Fudd put his face close to his enemy's. 'I had terminal cancer.'

Before RR could even register that fact, before he realized that this was what motivated Fudd to change, what Sylvester too found out and therefore allied with Fudd since he was dying anyway, and more importantly, this meant that Fudd was a man who didn't care what he did, didn't care that he got killed doing it, before RR could register the full impact of this information…

The grenade hidden in Fudd's hands exploded. He had pulled the pin behind his back after hearing RR's last words, and now the three second timer had done its job. There was an ear splitting blast. Bugs watched silently as the fire consumed both RR and Fudd, instantly forming a cloud of smoke around them. When the smoke cleared, all Bugs could see was ashes of the late RR and Fudd, blackened and dead.

Elmer Fudd was gone, but he had redeemed himself, just in time.

It was truly over, Bugs thought, staring hard at the dead ashes. But he quickly superseded that thought. No, it wasn't over.

There was something troubling him, something he had to take care of.


	16. The Answer

Sylvester felt himself returning to consciousness. He didn't want to wake up, but his instinct told him he was still in imminent danger, so he opened his eyes.

He was just in time to see Fudd pull the pin of his grenade, and blow both him and RR to pieces. He saw Bugs standing to one side, observing this event with a cocked head.

It was hard to say whether he felt any emotion for Fudd's death – he felt no sadness, no joy, just a hollow pit in his stomach. But he certainly was shocked. Who would have though Fudd, of all people, was capable of redemption?

He groaned, and then he saw Bugs's head turn towards him.

'So you're not dead after all,' Bugs said. 'Ah, well, I'll have to finish the job.'

Sylvester inwardly cursed – he was too weak to curse aloud. Bugs and him were still enemies, after all – and now with Fudd and RR out of the way, Bugs was free to kill the cat without any interruptions.

Once Sylvester was dead, there would be absolutely no followers of the Martian left on Looney World. No one would carry out his teachings. Looney World would continue to be damned, and Bugs would be free to tell the Global Mayor Mars was a sitting duck.

Bugs slowly walked to where his Eagle was lying on the ground, checked the clip, slid back the bolt. He then walked slowly towards Sylvester.

The cat tried to move, but he was too weak. Damn that Fudd! Surely he hadn't been stupid enough to kill himself without taking care of Bugs first? Bugs was the person who had the potential to destroy Mars!

Bugs stopped a few centimeters from where Sylvester was lying on the ground. He raised his Eagle. It was now evening. The sunlight glittered off the deadly barrel. All around them were dead people, and damning flames.

'So I take it you saw Fudd back there,' Bugs said. 'You saw him sacrifice himself.'

Sylvester nodded. He couldn't do anything but.

'Surprised?'

Sylvester nodded.

'Let me tell you something, Sylvester, That so called sacrifice just now? A fake. He had to have faked it somehow. He _had _to. There's no other explanation.'

'He faked it,' Bugs continued, 'just like all the others – Tom, Jerry, Foghorn, Daffy – they faked it too. They were faking becoming saints.'

Was it Sylvester's imagination, or did Bugs's eyes suddenly grow wider?

'There's simply no other explanation,' Bugs said again.

There was suddenly a tapping sound. Sylvester looked down to see Bugs's index finger twitching. No, it was _spasming._ His finger was tapping at his suit at an accelerated rate.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

Bugs continued talking, ignorant of the break in his inscrutable façade.

'The world is evil. No one can change. No one,' Bugs said, sounding as if he was convincing himself as well as Sylvester. 'Not even me.'

Sylvester could only watch, utterly amazed, as along with the rabbit's finger, the hand holding the Eagle started shaking. As well as the knee, it started wobbling as if Bugs couldn't support his weight.

Sylvester watched as Bugs Bunny started to break down.

'It's a conspiracy,' Bugs said, in an unnatural and creepy high pitched voice. 'They were all in it…they were trying to trick me…'

The gun moved up and down. Sylvester suddenly had the hope that he may get out of this alive. Bugs's gun wobbled precariously, up and down, clearly showing that the assassin was – impossibly – having doubts.

Then, suddenly, the gun steadied. Bugs's eyes cleared. He suddenly seemed determined, sure of what he was about to do. Sylvester saw Bug's good finger tighten on the trigger, and closed his eyes. This was it. He was going to die.

Bang.

Sylvester let out a gasp, then realized he hadn't actually been shot. Surprised, he looked up at Bugs, but the assassin was staring at something past him. Sylvester turned his head and saw Mr. Parrot. The bird-man had three wounds now, after surviving his first two he had run for Wolfgang's gun lying on the ground, but Bugs had shot him first.

Mr. Parrot stood still for a moment, then crashed on the ground, truly dead this time.

Bugs looked at Sylvester.

Sylvester looked at Bugs.

Then Bugs let the gun drop to the floor. His legs, finger and hand stopped shaking.

Then, he collapsed limply on the floor.

Sylvester could only watch, bemused, as Bugs lay on the ground, his shoulders shaking violently. A pool of water began forming around him. At first Sylvester thought it was the rain.

But then he realized Bugs Bunny was crying.

The two of them lay there as the drizzle turned into a downpour.

* * *

_One month later._

Bugs Bunny walked down the dark streets. He now had a stubble and his suit was grungy and mud-caked. His eyes had a haunted look and he stumbled as he walked.

A month ago he was a confident rabbit, but now he was broken, not knowing what to believe in anymore.

'Bugs!' someone called.

Bugs stopped in his tracks. Then he slowly turned to see a familiar figure. Sylvester. The rabbit sighed and continued walking.

'Where are you off to, Bugs?' Sylvester pressed, walking with Bugs.

'Somewhere,' Bugs muttered. 'Leave me alone.'

'How'd you holding up? I haven't seen you in a month.'

'Why are you even talking to me? I did try to kill you and did kill many of the Martian's followers. Including Lola.'

The two walked in silence for a moment, taking in the harsh scenery. People were fighting each other, as usual. Nothing much had changed.

'I don't forgive you for that, Bugs,' Sylvester said. 'Just as I still don't forgive Elmer Fudd. But you've redeemed yourself. Just like Elmer did. I think I can trust you to some degree.'

'So, just because of that small act five years ago, I'm instantly forgiven for a dozen murders?'

'Not forgiven, I told you.'

'This world is looney,' Bugs sighed.

'Want to talk about it?'

Bugs sighed again.

'Elmer Fudd destroyed my entire philosophy. He and a couple of others were capable of redemption, a fact which terrified me. You see, I became an assassin because I thought people will always be evil, but things have turned really topsy turvy for me. So now I've left the Global Mayor's employ.'

'That's great!'

'Not really,' Bugs continued, ignoring Sylvester. 'I don't know what to believe in anymore. If you choose good, you're going to die faster. But if you choose evil, you're damned.'

Bugs continued walking. Sylvester noticed a bulge in Bugs's suit. Clearly Bugs was carrying something, and Sylvester had an idea what it was, but right now he didn't want to press that.

'I initially chose evil, you see? But then due to that unfortunate incident, my conscience flared up. Ah, damned conscience. Whatever god put it in me, I would like to put twelve rounds in his head.'

'Is that what the gun's for?' Sylvester half-joked.

'So you noticed I was carrying one.'

'What are you – '

'How's Mars going, by the way?'

'Not very good,' Sylvester replied, on edge that Bugs had avoided his question. 'Thanks to you, Porky Pig still believes Mars has weapons, is covering up Marvin's death. In any case, without a leader, Mars is falling into chaos.'

'It seems pretty screwed up, doesn't it?'

'Yes it does.'

'So what are you going to do?'

'Go to Mars. Rebuild it. Then, I'll start over what the Martian began. And this time, I'll succeed.'

'A bit too ambitious, don't you think?'

'I will prevail.'

'You will be less than likely to succeed.'

'I don't care. I thought you said you realized people were capable of redemption?'

'What happens when Death asks Life for an Apple?'

Bugs stopped suddenly. Sylvester followed suit, looking bemused. 'Why the sudden randomness?' the cat asked.

'That joke actually explains why everything is screwed up, y'know.' Bugs said. 'After my philosophy was destroyed by Elmer Fudd, I went searching for an answer for a whole month. An answer to why evil always prevails and the good die for their efforts. An answer to why it was such a looney world.'

'And you found it?' Sylvester asked seriously. 'The answer you found is a joke?'

'Yes. The punchline of the joke, is that Life refuses to give Death any apples.'

'Why? I don't get it.'

'You'll figure it out eventually.' But Bugs knew that once Sylvester did figure it out, it would be too late.

Meanwhile, Sylvester had given up trying to understand Bugs. 'Come on, Bugs,' he said, 'let's go.'

'Go where?'

'I was on my way to the graveyard. To pay Fudd my respects, Want to come?'

'No thank you,' Bugs said, and with one swift movement he took out the Eagle inside his suit. For a moment Sylvester though Bugs was going to shoot him. But then he realized Bugs was instead staring at it reflectively.

'I have a task to perform first,' he said.

'What task?'

'Not to worry, I don't intend to kill any innocents. Just trust me on this one.'

'Then tell me what you intend to do.'

'Can't.'

'Then at least come with me to the graveyard. Visit your old friends, Elmer Fudd. As well as Lola.'

Bugs's grip tightened on the Eagle as he heard the last name. A single tear tricked down from his eye.

'I told you, I have a task to perform. Goodbye, Sylvester.' He said stubbornly, brushing away his tear and continued to walk. Sylvester stared after him, frowning, but then decided on trusting Bugs. He walked off in the other direction, going to the graveyard, where he would wonder about various things.

* * *

Bugs Bunny resumed his slow walk down the lonely streets, ignoring the death and destruction around him. He turned a corner and found himself facing a dark alleyway. Good. This would be the place where he would perform his task undisturbed.

He walked over to a dumpster in the alley. Sat down. Slid back the bolt of his Eagle.

_What happens when Death asks Life for an apple?_

Bugs looked at the deadly weapon before him. The gun that had killed so many others. It would take its last life tonight.

_Life refuses to give Death any apples._

Bugs slowly turned the gun round so that the barrel was facing him. H e slowly lifted the gun.

_Because Life's not fair._

Bugs stuck the barrel inside his mouth. One twitch of his finger could send a bullet right through his brain.

As he hoped.

It was a Looney World, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't make sense of it. Everything was so, so, crazy. It was time to leave this Looney world, with all its evil and death happening everyday.

Time to go to a better place.

'I'm coming for you, Lola,' Bug half-sobbed, and pulled the trigger.

Click.

Bugs slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that he registered was that he wasn't dead. The second thing was that he had made a phenomenal mistake that could have gone down in the history books.

He had forgotten to load his gun.

Bugs sat still for a moment. Then he shouted a four letter word and punched the dumpster beside him. The heavy object moved a few centimeters.

Well. This was definitely screwed up. The rabbit kept on swearing for a few seconds, then calmed down. He would not kill himself tonight – there was nothing quick that would kill him as of yet. Maybe this was destiny. Maybe he had forgotten to load the gun because he was destined to live.

Bugs started to get up, half-glad, half-disappointed that he had cheated death – but then he noticed something on the floor. Something that had been revealed when he had knocked the dumpster away in his anger.

A rusty knife was lying on the floor.

Bugs stared at it, and started to grin. A grin that evolved into a chuckle, and then a full blown burst of mad laughter. Destiny indeed! If there were any gods, they must have really wanted him to die! Supplying him with a knife out of nowhere!

Bugs dropped the useless gun, picked up the knife. It had been lying under the dumpster for a long time, as it was quite rusty, and still had dried bloodstains on it, but it still would do the job.

Bugs held the knife to his throat, and felt the sharp edge caress his throat. He prepared to slice it across his adam's apple.

Then he saw something on the hilt. There were initials craved onto it, just two letters.

D.D.

Daffy Duck.

The truth dawned on Bugs. This was Daffy's knife. The knife in which he had tried to kill himself with many months ago, in this very alleyway.

Bugs looked at the knife. Then he put it down. Thought hard for a very, very long time.

Alright. He would give himself one more week. One more week to make sense of it all. And when that one week ended, so would his life.

He stood up and started walking to the graveyard to meet Sylvester.

The one week slowly turned into a month, then a year, then ten.

It's a Looney World, after all.

* * *

**NB:So, it's finally finished, after two months and a bit. Please review, and review honestly. In closing I would like to apologise to you about two things:**

**1. Constantly referring to Elmer Fudd by his last name.**

******2. The story not actually related to Looney Tunes at all.**

******That's all I have to say. REVIEW!!!**


End file.
